Tuesday Afternoon
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Kanou starts wondering more about the mysterious shop where Watanuki works while he watches Ayase get cooking lessons. He send Misao to go spy on Watanuki to see if he can't invest in the business and trouble ensues. Watanuki is also dealing with his baffling, secret, physical relationship with Doumeki while coping with his passionate crush on Misao. READ Blue Monday first!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tuesday Afternoon

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Kanou Somuku /Ayase Yukiya, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Kuba Misao/Watanuki Kimihiro (Blame Chevonne Knowels for that last one!)

Rating: M

Summary: Kanou starts wondering more about the mysterious shop where Watanuki works while he watches Ayase get cooking lessons. He send Misao to go spy on Watanuki to see if he can't invest in the business and trouble ensues. Watanuki is also dealing with his baffling, secret, physical relationship with Doumeki while coping with his passionate crush on Misao. Companion piece to Blue Monday.

Warnings: implied rape, and talk of violence, I do refer to Someya as "he" for sure because I read Henshin Dekinai and he's very clear that he is male underneath his clothing.

Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing Blue Monday, I decided to do a follow up. This is kind of a story where for once Kanou bites off more than he can chew. Blue Monday was named after a New Order song, this one is named after a Moody Blues song.

Disclaimer: xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles and Legal Drug characters, belong to CLAMP. Okane ga Nai (No Money) was created by Hitoyo Shinozaki and illustrated by Tohru Kousaka.

My beta reader? Of course, my Generous, Kind, Sweet, Intelligent, Ravishing, Loving, Adorable WingedPanther73. SR – I decided to keep his compliments towards himself :) WP – You're gonna make me blush :D

Date: March 8, 2014, 11:13 am

Word Count: on going

Part 1:

Kanou looked over the folder for a business he had just foreclosed on. He was now flush with money. He snorted at the figures. He had actually made out like a bandit in the deal. He had known the business was going to fail, so he had put in safe guards that would benefit him when it happened. He had been able to claim some seaside property for collateral and had been able to make a killing on the resale.

He leaned back and decided he needed to find another investment, another failing business that he could turn around quickly. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Ayase bounding from the kitchen. He looked over from where he sat on the sofa. It was just the otaku high schooler.

He had about put the younger Kuba twin's nuts in a vise last Sunday evening when he realized the man had spent the night over at the kid's apartment. The last thing he needed was the police sniffing around his financial firm because one of his men was caught messing around with a high schooler. Misao said it was above the board, so he decided to let him off with a warning.

Kanou tuned in to Ayase and Watanuki's chatter while he consulted the newspaper for any clues to a business he could invest in. Ayase asked, "Watanuki-kun, are you okay? You look kind of down."

"No, I'm fine, but Yuuko-san said that I have to bring her whatever you cook from now on as payment."

Kanou's ears perked up at "payment." Ayase shook his head. "Oh no. I'm now costing you, aren't I?"

"Well, she says it's cutting my time at the shop, so you have to make the payment to her," Watanuki explained. Then he put on a smile. "It's okay, though. She could have asked for a lot worse. Besides, I have fun visiting you."

Kanou's curiosity was peaked as he watched them move into the kitchen. Whoever this Yuuko was, she sounded ruthless, at least, judging by the few times he had heard the otaku high schooler rant about some incoherent things.

Kanou figured Watanuki must be involved with some weird group of four cosplayers and their pet. From what Kanou had gathered, they owed this Yuuko some extremely large debt. Watanuki surely bellowed enough last week when his boss-lady took the cosplayers' clothing hostage and it fell to the high schooler to care for each garment. It was all about something concerning Yuuko getting cheated on White Day gifts by the four cosplayers. Maybe this Yuuko was a financier, as well?

"Hey, Ayase," Kanou called out. Ayase poked his head out of the kitchen, baffled. "I needed you to do me a quick favor." Kanou stood and got money from his pocket. "I want eggplant tonight."

"AHHHGGGG! Not EGGPLANT!" Watanuki bellowed from the kitchen. They both looked over at him as his waved around a knife in the air. Kanou thought Watanuki was about to have a nervous breakdown, judging by the face ticks and eye twitches.

"What do you have against eggplant, Watanuki-kun?" Ayase asked, looking worried over the spastic teen.

Watanuki's face turned red and he shook his head vigorously. "A dream didn't go very well and my boss took advantage of it," he said cryptically. Then Watanuki smiled and said, "I admit, it didn't turn out too badly, because I did make some friends out of the whole ordeal."

"Well, that's what I want, so that's what you'll cook," Kanou insisted.

"We'll go get it. Come on, Watanuki-kun."

"No, he stays here. It shouldn't take you long," Kanou said.

Ayase looked disappointed, but took the money and left quickly. Kanou scowled at that look of disappointment on Ayase's face. His heart thudded painfully at the idea of giving Watanuki one minute alone with Ayase. He decided he needed leverage over Watanuki to get more control over the situation. He had the perfect idea.

"So, let me apologize for Kuba the other night. He was just supposed to drive you home and not impose on you."

Watanuki's eyes softened. His smile got brighter and there was this whole dreamy expression, now, along with flushed cheeks. This was the look he wanted to see on Ayase's face when his name was mentioned. Kanou got worried. Now he wondered just how far above the board Misao had stayed, but then again, it was Misao and not Homare.

Watanuki shook his head. "No, it was fine. I really enjoyed his company, since I live alone."

Kanou couldn't imaging anyone enjoying Misao's company. It was obvious this kid didn't have the first clue about what kind of person Misao was or what he did in his employ. As a matter of fact, at this very moment, the Kuba twins were "collecting" a payment from someone who was late. Kanou had told them to not take "no" as an answer, so someone would be missing some money or some body parts by the next hour.

He couldn't really imagine what it was about this kid that brought out that one social flare in Misao. Maybe it was because he could see the kid's face properly? That wasn't good if he wanted Misao to stay stone cold as always. Part of what made him so perfect as Kanou's employee was that he was cut off from humanity because of his disability. He'd worry about Misao later. He had to hurry up with his business with Watanuki before Ayase showed back up.

"Let me ask you, this boss-lady of yours, what kind of business does she own, and is it solvent? What kind of profit does she make?" Kanou ventured.

Watanuki looked put on the spot. "I don't really think she makes a profit of any sort. It's kind of a consultation firm, I guess you'd call it."

"Consultation firm? What good is it, if it doesn't make a profit?"

"Well, she helps people."

"Like what?"

Watanuki shrugged and said, "Different things. What ever the customer needs."

Kanou now felt toyed with. "I'd like to visit your boss-lady and take a look around her shop. I'd like to see if I can invest in her business and help her turn a profit."

Watanuki face grew blank, and then he burst out laughing. He shook his head to Kanou's irritation. "Um... Yuuko-san doesn't take appointments without a reason. Besides, I've never seen her accept or deal with money in her business affairs. She told me money has no value to her."

Kanou gave Watanuki a skeptical expression; he was starting to get peeved with the kid. "Then how does she pay you?"

"Um... I'm working for her in exchange for a favor."

"What favor?"

"I want her to take something away from me."

"How long will you have to work for this favor?"

"I don't know, but it's such a large favor." Then Watanuki scowled and grumbled, "Knowing her, I'll be there for the rest of my existence."

"Well, if she's so miserable to work for, why don't you think about introducing me to her and let me talk her into make this 'consulting firm' profitable? Then maybe you can earn some money and get someone else to cut the thing off? Whatever it is..."

Kanou figured Watanuki must have some sort of skin growth or something and this lady was going to hack it off, because the kid probably couldn't afford a real doctor. Who knew, this kid didn't give straight answerers at all.

Watanuki looked confused and then saddened. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Besides, the chores she has me do aren't too horrible. I could have a worse job," Watanuki said, giving Kanou a pointed look.

Kanou gritted his teeth, wanting to choke the snot out of the high schooler for that not-so-subtle jab, but Ayase came bouncing in the door with a bright smile and a bag of eggplants. Kanou ignored them as they went to the kitchen to cook. Eventually, Watanuki left for the mysterious shop with Ayase's cooking project, not a word said to Kanou.

"Ayase, come here," Kanou ordered. The fair-haired boy did as he was told and waited for Kanou to say something. "Tell me what kind of shop Watanuki works at after school."

Ayase looked down slightly, as if he were embarrassed. "Well, the owner of the shop kind of trades things. It's like a second hand shop where you give her something and she gives you something in return."

Now Kanou was pissed off all over again, because that was totally different than what Watanuki had said. He had suspected he'd get different answers. "You aren't lying to me?"

"No, not at all, Kanou. I just didn't stay long enough to get a real feel for what the shop was like," Ayase said with a rush of sincerity. Kanou still had the feeling Ayase was holding back something.

"Okay," he said, letting Ayase get back to his cooking. Kanou picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Kuba, here," Homare answered.

"Did you finish collecting on that debt?"

"Not yet. Misao is discussing the client's two repayment options. It looks like he won't be going with the first one," Homare said. That was code for the guy couldn't raise the money owed, so Misao was right now retrieving a finger. Sure enough, Kanou heard gutless whining in the background.

"Tell your younger brother I have a job I want him to do for me. He's to visit me after he's finished with my client. Tell him a bonus could be involved." He switched the phone off.

Maybe Misao could be used to get to Watanuki and the shop he worked at. The high schooler did seem to trust Misao. Despite that, Kanou was going to set down some guidelines about how Misao should conduct himself around Watanuki. He was still leery of getting the police brought around his business over some silly misunderstandings.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Kanou looked up and lit a cigarette with the special, Zippo lighter Ayase didn't rememberer giving him four years ago. Kuba Misao walked in his office door; it was the noise that caught his attention. Now he rarely mixed up the twins after having them in his employ for several years. Plus, he had ordered this meeting, anyway.

"I need you do something for me without letting Ayase know."

"That's why you wanted to meet me at the office."

"Yeah, I need you to shadow the high schooler and tell me about the shop he works at. I want to make an investment in it and take it over. Did he happen to tell you anything about his after school job?"

"Some. He does a lot of cleaning and cooking for his boss-lady. Also, she has him do some strange errands that makes no sense at all, but he didn't go into a lot of detail about those. For example, he mumbled something about once climbing up the outside wall of an apartment building with a baseball bat and having to climb back down with a high chair and the bat tied on his back, because his boss made him. The whole story made very little sense, because he kept skipping over parts. He declared that fiasco was why he wanted his boss-lady to give up the Internet, but the story just left me baffled. Sounds just like a regular job for a high school student, except his boss-lady sounds pretty eccentric."

Kanou gave a slight chuckle. "This lady's business could be easy pickings. I don't know what she does, but I'm curious. It sounds like she's got the high schooler working at her shop for decades and there is some debt four people owe her that sounds very lucrative. I want a piece of her action."

Misao nodded and rose to leave. Kanou said, "Not so fast! I don't want a repeat of your Saturday night sleepover. The last thing I need is you being investigated for molesting a high school student. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Make sure you stay well above the board."

Misao just nodded and left the office. Kanou ground his teeth. Why did he have the distinct impression that Misao took that to mean he could go just as far with Watanuki as Kanou did at the underground night club?

Usually, the younger twin took orders fairly well, but Kanou had made sure the chain of command was clear. Homare was in charge, because he seemed to have a better balance than Misao, and that's why Kanou paid him more. He'd just have to trust Misao would remain his normal, asexual self.

* * *

Watanuki slammed the skeleton key down on Yuuko's coffee table. It was late Tuesday afternoon. "Kakei-san came and let me out of the audio/visual closet at school with this! He said it was what you were looking for!"

Yuuko cast her eyes at the grandfather clock in her parlor and said, "You're exactly one day late. That's a new low, even for you, Watanuki. But at least you did bring Ayase's latest effort. Eggplant! It smells heavenly!"

"It wasn't my fault I was late! I swear, Yuuko-san! I was locked in a room at school and couldn't get out for HOURS! It was FOUR in the morning when Kakei-san rescued us and the spirits were too horrible. We had to hunker down in the gym until morning and then... ahhhrrgggg... you don't care!" He pointed an accusing finger at her nose.

"Of course I care why my breakfast wasn't here, and my dinner wasn't made last night, and why my warehouse wasn't dusted yesterday afternoon."

"Where is your compassion?!" Watanuki raged with a clenched fist. "I'm utterly exhausted and all you can think about is your belly! I was trapped in a closet until FOUR in the morning! Didn't you even bother to worry about me when I didn't show up for work? You didn't even call the police, DID you? I could have been killed and put at the bottom of TOKYO BAY!"

"With a Yakuza as a boyfriend? I guess you should be worried about that."

The girls started their happy dance around Watanuki, chanting, "Yakuza boyfriend, yakuza boyfriend!"

Black Mokona popped up from a cushion and said, "Watanuki certainly gets around!" To add insult to injury, Pipe Fox curled around his neck and kept kissing his face jealously.

"I do NOT have a YAKUZA boyfriend! Misao is JUST someone I used to know! I do NOT have a boyfriend AT ALL!" Watanuki felt as if his head was about to explode with all the aggravation Yuuko and the others were giving him. The incident with Doumeki was playing at the back of his mind. He still had no idea what it meant.

She just chuckled. "Anyway, something seems to be bothering you. What is it?"

"Never mind. It's really nothing," he said sullenly before preparing Ayase's dinner for Yuuko.

* * *

What really bothered Watanuki, now, was the fact that Doumeki had ignored him all Wednesday. Totally. No glances, no lunch, no walks to classes together, no nothing. Watanuki saw him in the distance at lunch and had started walking over to give him his bento, but Doumeki turned and walked off with some other boys in the archery club.

Watanuki hadn't expect that, and he felt rejected and ignored. His breath left him as he sat under a tree. He found himself experiencing pain and embarrassment after allowing Doumeki to be so intimate. Today, Doumeki wasn't to be found, and that's what caused his discomfort.

He tried to make sense of what Doumeki and he had shared in the audio/visual closet on Monday while waiting on a rescue until four in the morning. They had shared a lot of kisses and stroked each other off more than just once, before Kakei rescued them. They had even held each other, giving each other soft caresses for a long while, not saying a word. Watanuki felt such tumult at remembering the whole thing. At the time, he had felt such bliss at Doumeki's touches.

Doumeki hadn't told him a damn thing during the whole fiasco, except that he wasn't to see Misao again and that he'd get "rewarded" for that. There was no commitment. There was nothing said about them being "exclusive." It was just a "don't see one particular person because he's a man mixed up in shady business." Why should he do what Doumeki told him, anyway, if he was just planning on getting some jollies and pretending Watanuki didn't exist the following day?!

Himawari had joined Watanuki for lunch, and it had cheered him up some. He still found her to be the most awesome girl in school and so very cute. What had happened with Doumeki, though, made him start questioning his sexuality. Maybe he was bisexual and he didn't know it!

He and Himawari had a nice lunch. She had told him that Doumeki was under a lot of stress over an archery tournament coming up this weekend. Maybe that's why Doumeki was ignoring him today. He really hoped that was the case.

Then he kicked himself for wanting more of that big oaf's attention. Didn't he still hate Doumeki? Wouldn't everyone know and start gossiping about what had happened if he started treating Doumeki differently? This whole mess with Doumeki was like riding a roller coaster. Now he was really wishing he would have kneed Doumeki in the balls.

He put away his stress over Doumeki to tell her about a new customer of Yuuko's that had a strange habit of going against the rules of society. Himawari was always so fascinated in his after school job and the supernatural element in it. It was nice having a person he could relate the whole truth about his job and his life seeing spirits to. She never judged him or doubted. She just gave him kind support.

The afternoon was more stressful. Doumeki did seem to pointedly ignore him the rest of the day. The end of the day was when he really needed Doumeki, so he could be walked to the wish shop without being accosted by spirits. He heard there was a last minute archery practice called in preparation for the big tournament this weekend, so Doumeki wouldn't be showing up. He walked onto the sidewalk, shivering at what he'd find.

Doumeki usually joined him at the entrance of the Private Cross Academy, but he wasn't to be seen. What was to be seen was a large mass of spirits looming across the road, waiting on him to make a move from his school. They'd attack him, for sure, if he moved from the gate.

He moaned in fear and anticipated pain. He heard the word, "Dirt," in a bland tone.

He quickly said, "Thumb!" The spirits backed off, and he looked over to see Misao close by. The man was leaning against the wall around his school. Watanuki scrambled over, clenched the front of Misoa's gray, suit jacket, and begged, "Please get me to my job!"

"Baseball," the man said and pointed to the slick MG waiting by the street's curb. Misao quickly hustled Watanuki into the car after he nodded vigorously and said, "Lollipop!"

When they took off down the road, Misao driving, the man said, "Pin."

"North," Watanuki said and looked over his shoulder. They traveled down the street and the spirits faded into the distance. "You saved me. Thank you so much, Misao."

"You have to go to your after school job?"

"Yes, I can't avoid it, or I'll have more time tacked on." He sighed and shook his head. "I think Yuuko-san is irritated with me, because she wanted me to dust her warehouse on Monday and I wasn't able to get it done. It'll just have to wait until the weekend."

"Can I pick you up when you're finished, Kimi?"

At first, Watanuki didn't think that would be a good idea. The man was using a very intimate nickname that was totally inappropriate for their status with one another. Then again, he justified using the man's proper name because he had an identical twin. It should be fair to let the man address him this way.

Watanuki needed to sort things out in his head about Doumeki. Being around Misao wouldn't help that. Watanuki knew if he was by Misao's side for long, and in private with him, he'd be so tempted to give himself over to the man's previous offer if it was reissued. That time when Misao was with him on his futon and what could have been been did play in Watanuki's mind. Also, Misao saying the name "Kimi" was just another thing breaking down Watanuki's defenses.

"That would be great," Watanuki said, in spite of his trepidation. Maybe Misao's presence could clarify what he felt towards Doumeki and his own sexuality.

He looked over towards the man and smiled. Yes, Misao was so handsome. He looked like a polished businessman, so Watanuki still couldn't picture him as a Yankee running the streets and stealing cars. Then again, he remembered Misao pulling that huge knife on that dirty, old hentai trying to mutilate Ayase. He shivered. He logically knew Misao was a very dangerous man.

Watanuki couldn't keep the flutters in his stomach down, being alone in a car with the man. He didn't know if his rush of emotions was because Misao was really a dangerous man or something else. He remember when Misao was on his futon undressing him, innocently, and then there was the not-so-innocent offer to take his virginity.

Watanuki ground his his teeth. Why had he rejected the offer? Surely the man wouldn't offer twice. Misao had probably come to his senses and realized all the trouble he could get into propositioning a high school student.

Plus, there was Doumeki waiting in the wings. The archer had started something with Watanuki, but he hadn't defined it at all. It was all so confusing. Doumeki and he gave each other pleasure, and then Watanuki felt ignored and used.

"Please stop here, Misao."

It was three blocks away from the wish shop. Watanuki was a little afraid if Misao could see his face properly, the man could see the wish shop. He knew Yuuko wouldn't like it, and he did have an urge to respect and protect her.

Misao pulled over. Watanuki froze when the man reached across his lap to put his hand on the passenger's door latch. Watanuki was chest to chest with the man. Their cheeks almost touching.

Misao softly asked, "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Ten o'clock is fine. I have homework."

"I'll be here."

Watanuki felt his heart pound when the man opened the passenger door and their cheeks rubbed together. Watanuki was shocked when Misao pressed his lips gently to his and said, "Have a good evening at work." Watanuki's stomach fluttered, his pulse raced, and he so wanted the kiss to be less chaste.

"Are you working tonight, too?" Watanuki asked, worried, suddenly remembering the violent rescuing of Ayase. The man live a life Watanuki had no clue about, but he could imagine it was full of nasty perils.

"I have to do a job, but I'll be back for you." Misao's breath was so hot on his neck and his earnestness coaxed Watanuki's trust.

"Please... could you... again...?"

"You want me to kiss you again?"

"Yeah," Watanuki admitted, in spite of the panic. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Misao's lips parting his. He felt Misao gently push his tongue inside. He let the man deepen the kiss. Watanuki let out a moan even thought he wanted to fight to suppress it, he didn't want Misao to know how weak and needy he was.

He returned the kiss, forcing himself to not get too enthusiastic. This felt so incredibly good, but he still couldn't ignore the part where he felt wrong being with a man nine years older than him. He pushed that out of him mind. Watanuki parted, reluctantly, and asked, "Ten O'clock?"

"I'll be here."

Watanuki left the car and jogged to the "vacant lot."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was an idiot. I wrote this and the hubby pointed out I had the same type of thing going on with Boris/Yuui over in Floodland II. Sorry about that. I didn't want to go back and change this, and I thought, what the heck, it works. I hope y'all enjoy, anyway. Sorry about that. I'll do better, I promise.

Part 3:

"Aren't you going to warn Watanuki? That shady man has been at the wish shop lot all night, being a big, fat, nosy snoop!" Black Mokona groused, not liking Misao hanging around in the least.

Yuuko shrugged. "Watanuki didn't see him snooping, and the man will be thought a lunatic if he talks too much about what he's seen."

"But Watanuki went with that man! Aren't you worried, Yuuko?"

Yes, she was. Watanuki getting mixed up with yakuza was certainly not what she wanted for him. He didn't know all the things she was doing behind the scenes to groom him as her apprentice; he only saw himself as some after school worker drone of hers. He was destined to fill the gap, soon, when she could no longer maintain the wish shop after finding Fai Wong Reed for Syaoran and the others.

Regardless of Watanuki's real purposes in life he wasn't aware of, he still did have an ordinary high schooler's life to live. He could still make dangerous mistakes and foolish choices that could harm him. Being the wish shop owner absolutely prevented her from interfering in Watanuki's choices, even if she wanted to. That was the lesson she had to let Watanuki learn through Ayase's situation, because one day he'd have to understand that, too.

She had to have faith in her visions about Watanuki. He'd have the same common sense Clow Reed did one day. Right now, though, he was starting to exhibit the same sexual kinks Clow had. She chuckled to herself, thinking how much she had benefited from some of those kinks. She shrugged. Watanuki was sixteen and needed to figure out those things for himself, even if she wanted to guide him away from certain pain.

She sipped her sake and said, "Watanuki needs his yakuza boyfriend right now. Even if we don't like it."

The pipe fox came slithering up her arm and gave a little sigh of worry. She patted the little creature and said, "Don't worry about your true master. Love is like a mathematical compass. Sometimes the arm with the pencil has to travel far away from the stable, steel arm. But, they're always connected. They always travel back towards each other, too."

* * *

Watanuki had been terrified on the way from the wish shop to his apartment. He said, "Same."

"Electricity," Misao said. "Why do we need to play shiritori anyway?"

"I can't tell you. You'd think I was crazy if I told you. Can you just play and accept that I don't want to tell you why?"

Misao nodded and continued to drive. Watanuki thought Misao saw him as a spaz. Everyone saw him like that. He felt so embarrassed as they continued to trade words all the way back to his apartment. The whole reason why he was working for Yuuko was so he could live a halfway normal life, but sometimes he despaired of that ever happening.

When they got to his place. He was surprised when Misao parked and took his keys out of the car ignition, rather than just let him out. "I'll be fine to my apartment. My landlady is kind of looking out for me, anyway, and I don't want her to worry if she sees me with strangers."

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" the man asked. Watanuki was confused why such a taciturn tone could cause him to shiver.

"You don't see me as a crazy?"

"Not at all. To me, you seem to see a lot more than a normal person." Misao shrugged. "I see a lot less than than a normal person. It works. And, I won't ask you again why you need to play shiritori if you do something for me. There is a price for my acceptance."

"Damn it! Now YOU sound like Yuuko-san! What do you WANT from me?"

"I want you to strip in front of me and play with yourself."

Watanuki felt the air knocked out of him at the request. He was always the one looked over by people. To have someone want him was bizarre. Doumeki was the one people were attracted to and chose to be around. People usually endured Watanuki because he and Doumeki were "friends." The intense look Misao gave him with those gray eyes turned his stomach to goo. He found himself wanting to do it.

"We have to go in the back way through the alley, because my landlady will call the police if she see you again. She thinks you're a yakuza."

"I am a yakuza," Misao said with a confused expression. And Watanuki felt nervous, suddenly. This man was being honest. He was a hardcore thug that didn't care about others and would do anything illegal that Kanou asked of him. Misao cupped Watanuki's chin to refocus his attention. "Do you want to sleep with me? Yes or no."

"Yes?" Watanuki blurted out. He didn't want this opportunity pass him by.

He lead Misao the back way to his apartment, and they used the fire escape, so they'd pass by his landlady's eyes. They crept into Watanuki's apartment, and he didn't have time before Misao yanked him over to where his futon rested. He pushed Watanuki down and crossed his arms.

"Strip. Now."

Watanuki reached shaking hands for the buttons on his school uniform. He couldn't meet Misao's eyes any more when he got to his underclothes. He gasped when Misao knelt beside him. Misao's gloved hand on the bare skin of his stomach was a turn on.

"Please touch me."

"Not at first. I want to watch you touch yourself. You have to entertain me for a while. Then I'll get around to showing you some things."

He shivered as Misao ran his gloved hand down his stomach, but reseted the hand on his hip. There was a barrier of a glove between him and Misao so his brain wanted to equate it to "safe," but this was far from safe.

"Please," Watanuki gasped, shivering.

"No. You made an agreement. Now follow through," Misao said. "You know what I want, so do it." Misao nuzzled Watanuki's neck when he kept resisting. "Don't be afraid, and don't fight me on this. Embrace it by saying 'Yes, Sir, I'll obey.' Then I'll allow you to beg for what you want."

Watanuki felt his brain shut down. He heard the words, "Yes, Sir, I'll obey," tumble from his lips, and he was horrified and thrilled all at once. He tugged his boxers down and turned his head away from Misao. He started fondling himself, shocked at how hard he was. He bit his bottom lip as he kept feeling closer and closer.

"Take your hand off yourself, Kimihiro."

Watanuki gasped and struggled for breath. Now he was so close he couldn't stand it. "Please let me finish."

"No. You're on my time, but I promise you'll get yours."

Watanuki watched Misao take off his suit jacket and tie. He took Watanuki's wrists and bound them with the silk tie. Watanuki panicked at first. Misao clamped his hand over Watanuki's mouth and said, "You want to shout out and let your landlady know?" Watanuki shook his head and Misao removed his hand. "Then answer me properly, Kimi."

For a moment, his mind went blank and then it dawned on him what Misao expected to hear. "Yes, Sir, I'll obey."

Misao didn't smile, didn't give Watanuki any hint of what he felt. "That's a good, boy. Now ask me what you want."

"I want you... to put... your mouth on me."

"Is that how you make the request of me?"

"Please, Sir, put your mouth on me." Misao did as requested, and Watanuki felt sweet bliss overcome him.

"Good, now spread your legs."

Watanuki felt chilled at that request. He knew Misao was implying he wanted intercourse with him, and Watanuki wasn't quite ready for that yet. "Can we go slower? I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

"Ask properly."

"Can we please go slower, Sir?"

"I'll let you off from that, for now," Misao undid his slack and guided Watanuki's mouth downwards. He ended up coughing just a little when Misao came, but he felt like he didn't totally embarrass himself. He couldn't tell anything about Misao's mood from his face.

Watanuki looked down at his bound wrists, expecting Misao to untie them. "You want something?" the man asked.

"You aren't going to untie me?"

"No. You'll stay like that for my amusement. Just rest up some. I'm not done yet."

Watanuki settled back on the futon and made himself relax. He watched Misao finish undressing. Trusting this man was intimidating, especially seeing that large knife resting on the floor on top of the suit jacket. The man made no moves towards it, so Watanuki closed his eyes and waited for whatever Misao was going to do next.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The 7:31 is an inside joke about Miyuki-chan in Wonderland my husband and I have. It's the time her alarm clock goes off. Seemed strange.

Part 4:

"Oh you are so full of shit," Kanou accused the younger twin in his employ. "You've never fed me a crock of baloney until now. What gives? You didn't screw Watanuki-kun and make up this crap to cover up having sex with a minor?"

Misao sighed and and looked haggard with slumped shoulders. He said, "Everything I said really happened."

Homare quirked his eyebrow, picking up on what his twin didn't say rather than what he had said. Yeah, his twin had had some sort of sexual encounter with the high schooler at some point last night. He figured something was amiss when his twin didn't show up until after three in the morning at their apartment, but he didn't pry.

Homare knew Misao was extremely picky on who he bedded. It had to be someone he could see at least halfway properly, but Misao wasn't at all choosy on gender, unlike Homare who certainly preferred males he could dominate.

When his twin had first said he could clearly see Watanuki's face, Homare had gotten a bad feeling. Kanou would be furious if he knew Misao played around with Watanuki because of the outward appearance to his financial firm. However, Kanou wasn't Misao's twin and didn't pick up on the clues they shared. Their employer was fixated on the strange story, anyway.

Homare had never known his twin to play a practical joke or lie a day in his life. Misao was always very straightforward with not a dram of imagination. When Misao came back with the bizarre tale, he did believe his brother had seen what he said, but he thought his twin might need to seek some psychological help.

"Okay, so you spent all night snooping around an empty lot after you saw Watanuki-kun dart in behind a fence and you couldn't see him suddenly. Then some hysterical lady run into the lot and just vanished into midair and reappeared an hour later out of the lot, even more hysterical and covering her head with a coat?" Kanou asked. He asked it with a vexed expression towards Misao. Then he scowled and said, "You've gone guano crazy, haven't you?"

"Well, don't forget the floating bells. I saw bells floating towards the lot. They vanished. Then reappeared, only there were twice as many and they disappeared again once they got to the street," Misao said impassively. "At ten o'clock, Watanuki just walked from the gate, but I didn't see where he came from or anything. It was just an empty lot."

"That's your fucked up eyes talking. I knew I should have sent your brother," Kanou griped. "So did you at least pry anything from the high schooler?"

"Some. I drove him to his apartment and I let him talk about his night. Those four cosplayers you mentioned got into some big trouble and had to owe the shop owner more, but I don't think they payed her in money. Apparently, Kimihiro is close friends with one of them named Syaoran. He also said something about another one of the customers actually stepping into the shop with shoes."

"Well, that's nasty," Kanou acknowledged and furrowed his brow. "The shop owner had to have really screwed someone over for that kind of disrespect." Kanou chuckled. "You know, I'm starting to like this lady, and I haven't met her yet. She must be cold-blooded."

"Yes, but Kimihiro didn't tell me why the customer showed such disrespect other than... how did he put it...? 'She felt cheated in the exchange,' were Kimihiro's exact words. It was all very confusing about the customers, and he didn't give me details. He wasn't straightforward about anything."

Homare was surprised, but he suppressed it. His brother only called him "onii-san" and never "Homare." Yet, his brother was calling some strange kid "Kimihiro." That was very strange, indeed. He knew his "otouto-san" wasn't exactly normal, compared to people in general, so Misao acting more like an average person with a connection to another person was bizarre.

He didn't want to tip off Kanou that his brother was acting so strange, but the man had probably picked up on it. What was worse, the person his twin decided to latch onto was only sixteen. Homare sighed, shook his head, and thought it was an unexpected mess from his usually predictable brother.

Kanou lit a cigarette and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, so there's something weird going on there. Let's figure it out. "

Homare normally didn't worry about his younger twin. His brother was tough and utterly ruthless. Misao was even worse than him in his ability to inflict pain on wayward clients and not let it affect him in the least. This time, with Watanuki, he felt some concern because Homare had never seen his twin respond to another human being like this. It was unnatural for his colorless brother.

When the twins were alone, driving to a client they needed to "talk to," Homare asked, "You fucked that kid, didn't you?"

His twin, who was settled in the passenger seat, didn't look up from the road. He said in a cool tone, "Not quite yet. Just some blow jobs and heavy petting last night after I drove him home from work."

"You know that could land you in jail?"

Misao shrugged. "I saw his face, and I just wanted him."

Homare let go a deep sigh and said, "You don't want much, ever. But when you do, you take it."

"Yeah. I respect Kanou, because he's the same. I know he'll understand in the end. He got his, I want mine. There has to be a point I get what I want, because I don't ask for much," Misao said, and Homare couldn't disagree with his twin in the least.

To quell his concern over the police he asked his twin, "Please, at least tell me it was consensual. What you did with Watanuki-kun was consensual, right?"

"I did have to convince him a little, but that wasn't very hard. He's curious. Kimi was willing and I did stop when he said so," Misao confirmed. "I didn't harm him. I promise he was okay when I left him. And when I get around to sleeping with him again, I'll use a condom so there won't be evidence."

Homare wish he could pry more into his brother's sex life at this moment. He didn't trust that statement, totally, because Misao couldn't judge social situation at all. He knew his brother could think he wasn't hurting someone, but inflict horrible damage to that person's body. It wasn't malicious, it was just was how Misao functioned.

Misao just wouldn't know if he really did hurt Watanuki because he couldn't see faces properly or emotions on those faces. If someone told Misao "no" he could still interrupt it as "yes," because Misao would only act on what he knew from context clues, which were extremely limited for him. Still, if he did see Watanuki's face, maybe he could have some judgment and really draw the line where Watanuki had said. Oh well, Homare knew feeling up a high schooler was certainly far from the worst thing Misao had ever done.

"Well, just keep it safe when you do get around to fucking him. Watanuki isn't just a kid, he's a total babe in the woods, so he may go crying to the authorities. When we were his age we were boosting cars and raking in the cash with Honda doing the chop-shop work. That kid has no experience in the real world. He might misunderstand you and go rat-finking to the police." Homare shook his head. That kid was starting to give him the real creeps. "You really need to stop trying to screw that boy. He's not right in the head. There's something about him that's freakish."

"Yeah, he's a total freak and not fit for normal people. I do see that." Misao shrugged. "I am, too. He understands that and he's someone I can understand, for once. That's why I want to sleep with him. I'm sure it'll be really good, too. He seems to be a quick learner."

"I don't get it. You've never been interested much in other people. Why now? Is it the face thing?"

"No. Watanuki has more things about him I want." Homare was baffled. His twin never acted like this. Misao never really expressed a desire for anything from another human.

"Just be careful. There is some strange stuff going on with that kid."

* * *

Watanuki woke up when his alarm clock went off at 7:31. He started, realizing he was naked; he normally wore pajamas to bed. Then he remember the night. His face flushed instantly as the night played through this head. He flopped back on the futon and covered his eyes with his right wrist.

"Oh please tell me didn't...! No, I did... with Misao..."

Watanuki's heart pounded. The whole night came flooding back, and he just gritted his teeth. He had wanted what had happen with Misao so much, but it seemed so inappropriate. He blamed Doumeki in a flare of anger, because if the archer would have spoken up the other day, last night with Misao wouldn't have happened. Oh who was he fooling? He had sole ownership in making the choice to let Misao follow him to his futon. Suddenly, he pictured that first meeting with Yuuko. It was the first time he had heard her say that word "hitsuzen."

He had accepted Misao's affection last night in spite of his better judgment, but he had drawn a hard line. He had only let Misao go a little farther than he went with Doumeki, even though Misao clearly wanted more. Misao had asked Watanuki to have full intercourse him twice last night, but he didn't feel that was appropriate yet. Misao respected the request and only went as far Watanuki asked.

He sighed and shook his head. And now, Misao had abandoned him, too. He was lying on a cool, empty futon. How he craved waking up in someone's arm and feeling some good morning caresses. He sat up and looked around the blurry room. He was about to fling off the blanket and get ready for school.

He laid back on his futon for a few extra minutes and couldn't repress his smile. He started to remember every touch Misao had given him. Last night was something special for him. Misao had brought something to Watanuki's awareness. He had enjoyed being tied up and told what to do. He got cleaned up and ready for school, trying to figure out if that was normal. It seemed out of the ordinary.

He gritted his teeth and hurried towards school, avoiding the spirits as best as he could. He scrambled through the gate at school. He panted and caught his breath. He swirled around and was face-to-face with one of his classmates.

He pushed on a pleasant smile and said, "Good morning, Arisu-chan."

She said, "Good morning. Are you headed to class?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we walk together?" She suggested. He nodded and walked by her side. They were passing the audio/visual closet and she paused. "Hey, Watanuki-kun, have you ever been in here?"

Watanuki's face felt blazing hot. "Not with a girl," he admitted part of the truth.

The girl got a sly look. "Well, it's about time."

He was baffled. This girl was nice and pretty, but she hadn't given him the time of day before. He felt a little odd about it. Still, maybe he should give a girl a try, rather then twist his mind into knots trying to sort out his sexuality.

His mind was machinating on it, when suddenly she leaned over and pressed his lips with hers. They were softer than Misao's or Doumeki's. Before he could do anything, even register it happened, Arisu parted and ran back down the hallway. He started after the girl and put his fingertips to his lips. He'd never pictured her in that way before. Maybe she liked him and he could seek out something a little more "traditional."

Doumeki's coolness had thrown him for a loop. And his time with Misao had really confused him. One thing he figured out, girls and boys kisses felt entirely different. He'd try asking her at lunch.

* * *

Watanuki sat with three bentos trying to plot out what he was going to do about Arisu. He scowled and didn't even know why he had made three lunches. Doumeki would probably ditch him again. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Himawari giving him a worried expression. And then there was Doumeki, actually giving him a vexed expression rather than one of his impassive gazes. He had the feeling something bad had just happened.

"What's wrong guys? You both look upset."

"You don't have a cell phone, do you, Watanuki?" Himawari asked.

"No. I really can't afford one." Then Watanuki scowled again and griped, "Besides, if I had one, I bet Yuuko-san wouldn't leave me alone."

Doumeki shook his head, got his phone from his pocket, and muttered, "Moron." He brought up a picture on it and showed Watanuki. It was of Arisu kissing him with the word "winner" superimposed.

"What's this?" he asked them, baffled. Then he grew flush, not really wanting either of them to see him kissing a girl. "Why is there a picture of that? It really isn't what it looks like!"

Himawari and Doumeki looked at each other. Himawari said, "No, it's not. I haven't wanted to tell you this, because it would hurt your feelings. Please don't think Arisu kissed you today because she likes you. The girls made a bet behind your back. The first one that could work up the courage to kiss you would win some money. Please don't be upset," Himawari pleaded, giving him the utmost sympathy.

The reality of what she had just revealed sank in. The first thing was anger, but he had no more words. Doumeki did. He asked, "Why did you let her kiss you? It's all over school, and everyone's laughing about it."

Doumeki's castigation refocused his anger towards the archer. "Who are you to tell me who I can kiss?" he snapped coolly with a glower. He set the lunches aside and stood.

"Watanuki," Himawari said with distress.

He shook his head. "I want to be alone."

He walked off, not looking behind him. He clenched his teeth in aggravation when Doumeki followed.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I adore Henshin Dekinai and Legal Drug. I don't think they get enough love so it was fun having a Someya and Saiga show up. Watanuki is going to have to resolve some of his issues; this is a chapter where they become more complicated.

Part 5:

Watanuki swirled around and snarled at Doumeki, "Leave me ALONE! I have enough to think about without you annoying me!"

A group of girls down the hallway snickered and pointed, blowing him kisses. Doumeki yanked him by the arm away from them. Lunch was going on, so Watanuki got self-conscious of Doumeki's grip as the archer dragged him past lots of other students. Watanuki pushed at Doumeki's hand on his arm and hissed cattily, "Get your HAND off me!"

"Keep it down or we'll be spotted by a teacher."

"Spotted doing what?"

Doumeki glanced around and quickly shoved Watanuki into an empty book closet. Before Watanuki could protest, Doumeki got out that skeleton key from Kakei that had gone to Yuuko yesterday. He locked the closet and put it back in his pocket.

"That's Yuuko's!"

"She let me borrow it for a while."

"Why?"

"Because any room you lock with that particular key totally cuts off the outside world. No one can hear us or come in. It essentially creates a void were it's just the two of us."

Watanuki went to the door and tried to get out. He shouted for help and pounded on the door. No one came. He turned, exhausted, towards Doumeki. "So you've kidnapped me, you big oaf?"

"And you just wasted all the energy on a door when I told you what it would do," Doumeki pointed out placidly. Watanuki trembled when Doumeki penned him to the door and forced a kiss on him. Watanuki tried to fight Doumeki off, but his arms were trapped at his sides. Doumeki had him confined, and it didn't take long before Watanuki's newfound kink of restraint kicked in.

Doumeki finally let him breath. Watanuki snarled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making out with you. You can't leave for an hour, anyway. The key can only be used once an hour. May as well just relax and go with it."

"No," Watanuki insisted in a shaky voice. "You can't just ignore me and then expect me to put out for you."

"I was giving you some space so you could think about what you want. You seem to get agitated and flustered when I'm around. So have you thought about what you want from me?"

Watanuki was taken off guard. He shook his head. "No, I've had someone else in my mind."

"That yakuza? Well, what would it take to get him off your mind?"

"None of your..." Before Watanuki could protest or make excuses, Doumeki pressed up against him again. He pushed another kiss on Watanuki.

Doumeki then released the kiss when Watanuki stopped struggling. "Tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want!" Watanuki said. He struggled again to get free, but Doumeki held him tighter, restraining him. Watanuki remember Misao restraining him last night, tying him down, giving Watanuki no choice except to trust this virtual stranger with his body. He was starting to get aroused. "Let go of me!"

"Not yet."

Watanuki was desperate to get out of Doumeki's arms. "I was WITH Misao last night! What do you have to say about that?!"

"Then I want my reward back," Doumeki said.

"Didn't you HEAR me? I was WITH him! That means we fooled around. Now do you get it or are you still being dense?"

"I understood you. And?"

"And what?" Watanuki was baffled.

"Did you like what he did to you?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki felt his face blaze hot. He couldn't force a lie, and he just suddenly felt drained of all energy and hostility. A lot of it was Misao keeping him up very late with a lot of sex acts. Part of it was also the stress of being made a laughing stock at school. Doumeki pressed a gentle kiss to Watanuki's forehead when his body just slumped.

Watanuki admitted in a hot whispered, "Yes."

"What did he do?"

"You want me to show you?" Watanuki asked, starting to tremble. Why was this so much harder with Doumeki than with Misao? Shouldn't it be the other way? Doumeki parted from Watanuki and he sank to his knees. He started to undo the archer's slacks. "You want me even after I told you that? It doesn't bother you I was just with someone else?"

Doumeki's face took on a slight frown. "It does bother me to know you were with someone else, but what you're doing to yourself bothers me more."

"Doing to myself?"

"Having sex with a thug will only degrade you in the end."

"I didn't... let him... have everything he wanted." Watanuki was surprised after confessing about Misao to see Doumeki was still aroused.

"Just think about your dignity," Doumeki urged.

Watanuki pushed that concept out of his mind and went down on Doumeki. He refused Doumeki's offer to reciprocate. He fled from the closet the moment he could be freed. The rest of the day was an exhausting blur.

* * *

Someya flounced into Kanou's office. He looked up and growled, but he paused his bark when he saw the okama had Saiga in tow, of all people. "I didn't know you two knew each other," he said, rather than greeting them properly.

"Saiga-san and I met a few weeks ago, and that's why we're here. I need a loan," Someya demanded instantly.

"For what?"

"Outfits. Saiga has designed a whole new wardrobe for me and the girls. I want money for the materials."

"You freaking pervert!" Kanou snarled, not in the mood for Someya. Why couldn't his childhood friend go get screwed by his Yankee-mechanic husband, Honda, and leave him alone? Then again, it was strange Saiga was here. Someya gave him a sniff of offense and crossed his arms.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Now don't give me trouble. Father has taken more of an interest in helping me make a success in my business since his last heart attack and Honda rescuing him."

"I pity poor Honda," Kanou said in a low tone. "Dealing with that cut-throat as a father-in-law would drive any man insane."

"My father does as he needs to for his clients! You know that. Now! Make me a loan or I'll sic him on you!"

"Okay! Okay! Not him! But you do have to tell me how the two of you met," Kanou said, pointing at Saiga.

They looked at each other and chuckled. Saiga said, "A kid I know came into the Green Drug and gave me Someya-san's card. I hit him up for a job redesigning clothing for his okama, and that was that."

"What kid?" Kanou had a feeling he knew the name that would be spoken.

"Watanuki Kimihiro. He's a high schooler," Saiga dismissed with a waved hand.

"I know that much about him, but it's what he does after school I want to know about!" Kanou insisted.

"Oh that. He works for a luscious woman named Ichihara Yuuko. Lucky, little bastard, if he's straight. She's got legs and boobs that just don't quit."

"Legs and boobs tell me nothing about her business unless she's a prostitute."

Saiga laughed. "Oh that's not her business, for sure."

Kanou slammed his fist on the desk, pulled out his checkbook, and wrote out a check for $500,000 made out in Saiga's name. "Okay, enough bull already. This is yours if you tell me exactly what her business is and help me get an appointment with her."

Saiga held up his hand. "Keep your money. She's in a similar business as my boyfriend."

"She owns a drug store?"

"Nope, the sideline."

Kanou shook his head and glared. "Now she's some sort of physic? Which I still believe is bull and your boyfriend takes in too many suckers."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Well, I want to meet this lady. I want to invest in her business."

Saiga sighed and shook his head. "She doesn't deal in money like Kakei for her services. You won't get any return on your investment. Trust me, she's a waste of your time."

"I have my own reasons why I'm interested."

Saiga shrugged. "She only meets with her customers. Her customers all meet her one requirement."

"What requirement?"

"They have to have a wish and she grants them," Saiga answered. Kanou traded looks of disbelief with Someya. He then gave Saiga a vexed look as he tore the check in two.

Kanou then burst out laughing and shaking his head. "That's crazy."

"Take it or leave it."

After some more chatting, Kanou loaned Someya his money and they left. Kanou lit a cigarette and considered what Saiga had said. If Ayase had met with this Yuuko as a customer, did that mean Ayase had had some sort of wish? He had a sense of dread. He knew of one thing Ayase would wish for.

Now it was really important to Kanou to get control of Watanuki's after school job.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know in the Tsubasa anime that Storm Country- episode 16- came before Piffle World. In Blue Monday I have the travelers in Piffle World. I have them in Storm Country here, because I needed a really great, volatile Kuro-Fai moment, and that sword fight just amused the snot out of me. Yes, I do know White Mokona wasn't around during that scene, but I needed to take some liberties for this story. I hope you'll be able to just go with me twisting canon slightly.

Part 6:

Watanuki came dragging into the wish shop. He stumbled and his knees slammed hard against the wood floor. "Argh! That hurt!"

Doumeki was tied up with his archery club, and there was no Misao to meet him after school, either. He was on his own and had taken a pounding from the spirits. It was so miserable, because he was already exhausted from all his sexual activities and stress at school. He had barely made it to the fence.

"Watanuki, Watanuki, Watanuki!" The girls shouted out in glee. The pipe fox coiled around his neck and started kissing his cheeks.

He hopped to his feet. "Moro, Maru, can you go to the backyard and play? I have to talk to Yuuko-san in private."

They took the squirming pipe fox and scampered off. He marched right to Yuuko's lounging room. She looked up at him and smiled. "No histrionics for me today? You look rather strange. Maybe tonight you should get some sleep."

"You set me up with Doumeki," Watanuki accused softly and bitterly.

"I did nothing of the sort. Doumeki had a wish. His price is to return the skeleton key to Kakei within one week."

"What was his wish?"

"I can't disclose that."

"Well, you should, since HIS wish is screwing up MY life!"

"How so?"

Watanuki felt his face flame hot. "He used it against me today."

She gave him a leering expression. "Do tell all the details."

"I WILL NOT! That's my business! What's important is that he's being a big, fat hypocrite. He kept pestering me to NOT interfere with Ayase-kun's love life, and then HE wants to INTERFERE in mine!"

"Your what?" Yuuko asked with cunning smile and a taunting tone.

"My...!" Suddenly, Watanuki felt all the blood drain from his face. He shook his head furiously. "I made a friend and he's trying to interfere in that friendship. He needs to keep his nose out of. You knew he was going to butt in, didn't you, Yuuko-san?"

"I let him have the key to deliver to Kakei. He has a week. If he holds onto it that whole time, there is nothing I can do. Wishes, once granted, can't be modified. It's the deepest contract to be entered into. Once violated, the integrity of every other wish granted afterwards will have the potential to be violated. A wish carries a responsibility for the granter and the grantee and must be followed through to the end."

"What if I offered to take the key to Kakei-san? Can't you rescind his wish? I'll take more time onto my price if it means he has to keep away from me."

"Not at all. When a person makes a wish and the person is willing to take the burden, it's carved in stone. Now, how did you respond to Doumeki's wish? Let's talk about that!"

Watanuki's eyes popped open wide. He sneered, "I... I... What do you mean?"

"Well, if Doumeki made you some offer, did you take him up on it? Or did you make the offer to him?"

Watanuki felt as though the blood had rushed from his head and he was about to faint. His eyes narrowed. Somehow, Yuuko knew he'd been the one to offer Doumeki pleasure, and for all of his upset at her for "setting him up," he knew he was the one that let it happen. That was Yuuko's point.

"Go make my dinner, Watanuki," she said softly when he didn't answer or move. He cocked his head and was baffled. Was there a hint of sorrow in her voice? Her face looked impassive, though.

"Yuuko, you can't feel regret, can you?" Watanuki asked, half afraid of the answer.

"How can you regret inevitability? It was meant to happen, in spite of the joys or pains humans experience. Feeling regret is a useless emotion. Now!" Suddenly, she brightened, gave him a wide smile, and clasped her hands. "Time for dinner!"

Watanuki swirled around, too frustrated to deal with her now. He marched to the kitchen and just started preparing food, not even conscious of what he was making. He flinched when Black Mokona popped up on the counter close by his elbow. "Syaoran wants to talk."

There was a glowing, blue disk that appeared on the kitchen's sun shade. Watanuki felt some tension leave his chest when he saw Syaoran. He smiled at the traveling boy and said, "Hello, Syaoran-kun! I hope you're doing okay and don't need anything."

"Um... Yes, there is something, but right now... Just trying to keep my head low while Fai and Kurogane are... well..."

Syaoran moved aside. It looked as if the two men were in a primitive arena and were fighting with wooden swords. Well, it was really Kurogane trying to fight with Fai dodging around. Watanuki had to chuckle as Fai sailed past Kurogane and brushed his hand against the man's cheek with a taunt.

"Let me go for a minute! But hang on!" Syaoran said. Watanuki watched Syaoran negotiate peace between the two men and then he came back after it was declared they both lost the match. "I have to go into the finals, thanks to Fai. We have a few minutes. Not sure if Kurogane would have been so easy on me."

"That's okay. I hope all of you are doing fine."

Syaoran sighed and said, "I wish Fai and Kurogane would find some common ground."

"How is Sakura-chan?" Watanuki asked.

Syaoran gave a bright smile. "She's getting stronger each day. Each new feather really helps."

"Speaking of help, did you need to speak to Yuuko-san?" Watanuki asked. "I don't want to tie up your time with pointless conversation."

"Well, I think you could grant our wish. We need to respect the traditions here. It means we have to make a sacrifice to their god, Zollen, if one of us reaches the final round. Without doing that, it'll be considered a desecration and we would forfeit the prize. The prize is a small treasure chest that Mokona thinks has the feather in it. "

"Well, how can I help?"

"The sacrifice must be in food, and well..." Syaoran hitched his thumb towards the background where Fai kept dodging Kurogane's swings at his head with a wood sword. The ninja was now bellowing in a fury as Fai chuckled and taunted in return. The ninja swore a blue streak as he tried to strike the wizard down. "Fai decided to get negative attention from Kurogane and has been too distracted to prepare food."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad dealing with Yuuko," Watanuki grumbled, but nodded. "I do have some really great leftovers. Give me a minute." Watanuki got in the refrigerator and paused at a note on the tray of leftovers.

/Remember, Watanuki, to get payment from Syaoran for my food. Since you prepared it, choose something you really need right now for the exchange. Yuuko./

He started and then ground his teeth together. He could really choke her, some days! He thought about it as he took the tray to Black Mokona. He looked at Syaoran and said, "Yuuko said I have to exchange something for the food. I'd just give it to you, but since it's technically hers, I have to do as she asked."

Syaoran gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'll pay the price. What does she want?"

Watanuki let out a sigh. "She wants me to ask for something I need right now."

"What do you need?" Syaoran was now full of concern.

Watanuki sighed and shook his head with a shrug. "I have no clue."

"Well you sound like you're having a rough time of it lately. Did you want to talk about it? You do look pretty tired."

Watanuki felt hit by a bolt from the blue. "I could use some advice! I do have something that's happening to me. There are two people trying to get my attention, you know, kind of in a romantic sense." Watanuki knew that wasn't exactly true, but he couldn't bring himself to say sexual instead of romantic. His face was blazing hot, but he hoped Syaoran didn't notice.

"Well, what are they like?"

"One is a person I shouldn't be with but I really can't stop thinking about..." Watanuki felt his chest tighten and he couldn't quite meet Syaoran's eyes when he said the words, "...being with him." He glanced up when Syaoran was silent for several long moments. He looked up to see no recrimination in his friend's eyes for admitting having feeling for someone of the same gender. He took a breath and relaxed.

"Why can't you be with him if you like him so much?"

"Because I'm underage and he's an adult... and he's a criminal," Watanuki admitted bitterly. "He's, kind of, not really safe to be around, but he makes me feel so good when I'm near him. No one sees me like he does."

"And the other person?" Syaoran asked.

Watanuki felt his face draw up in an unpleasant expression. "He's a big oaf that's a HYPOCRITE! Everywhere I go, I have to have him next to me because he chases off the spirits, but I can NOT stand him! But he's so rude, and pushy, and he takes advantage of ME! How could I ever decided to like someone like that? He's a JERK!"

Syaoran's eyes were wide with surprise. Watanuki took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry, it's just he irritates me."

"You seem to feel more passion for this second guy than you do the first," Syaoran pointed out. Syaoran glance over his shoulder. Watanuki observed Fai and Kurogane were still going at their odd battle/dance in the background, neither giving in or gaining on the other. Fai was cheery and bubbly, whereas Kurogane was serious and aggressive. The wizard and the ninja were polar opposites. Watanuki shivered and repressed the thoughts pushing at his consciousness.

"I'm sorry I bothered you, Syaoran-kun."

"About this other guy, though." Watanuki froze at Syaoran's worried voice. The traveler asked him, "Is that other guy a real danger to you? You sounded both afraid, but also like you're looking for something from that first guy you talked about."

Watanuki paused and thought about it. He admitted, "I need something from Misao, but I don't know what it is."

Syaoran nodded and said, "You know, having a partner you're disagreeable with isn't always so bad. Sometimes that friction with a partner can create something that can make you into a better person."

"You think so?" Watanuki asked amazed.

Syaoran let out a sigh and tilted his head over his left shoulder where Kurogane and Fai kept up their battle; Kurogane kept pressing forward with viscous swings, whereas Fai kept dodging and avoiding the strikes. "Yeah, I've seen it first hand. You better let me go before they kill each other."

"Thanks for letting me talk, Syaoran-kun."

"No, problem." Syaoran's image faded and Watanuki sent the leftovers by way of Black Mokona's mouth.

"You won't get what you need from Misao."

Watanuki shivered at Yuuko's icy voice. He swirled around to castigate her for eavesdropping. She wasn't in the kitchen, though. He swirled towards his dinner preparation with a scowl. Why couldn't he have what he wanted, but instead get forced towards what he didn't?

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

"Well that strange blond woman went in and disappeared," Homare said watching from the car parked across the street from the vacant lot. "I think she's a prostitute. At least she was dressed like one."

Misao repressed a sigh and rolling his eyes. He'd told Homare what he'd seen last time, yet he insisted on tagging along on tonight's stakeout. No doubt, Kanou ordered it behind his back. Misao never minded Homare around him. He was used to having Homare around him almost all the time. It came with being an identical twin in the same trade. Besides, Homare may finally believe him once he saw all the strangeness around the vacant lot. Misao knew Homare found him reliable, but his twin needed to understand it wasn't just his strange visual impairment with facial features that brought on these strange reports.

"What the...? The blond woman and a red headed girl just came out of nowhere," Homare mumbled. Misao looked up from the Popular Mechanics magazine he'd borrowed from their friend, Honda, and saw the most bizarre thing. The blond woman was covering her head as the red headed girl swung an umbrella, chasing her out of the vacant lot.

"I'll knock your block off, Spider Whore!" the umbrella wielder shouted.

"Bitch! Go drown yourself in your own rain!" the blond snarled.

"If you keep going after that stupid kid, I'll make sure your children don't find a home in any of my wards! How about that? Get it, you stupid slut?!"

"You wouldn't dare! My children keep your special wards safe from blight! They'll die without my children!"

"Argghhh!" the red headed girl screamed and tried to whack the whorish woman on the head some more. They chased each other down the street and started pulling each other's hair.

"Maybe we should stop it?" Homare asked. "We could then ask them about this phantom shop."

"Stop a girl fight? Not hardly," Misao said.

"I thought you were planning on screwing that kid."

"Yeah and watching these two girls rip on each other gets me ready for what I'm planning tonight."

"Wait a minute, you can see their faces?"

"Yeah. The blond is horrible. Her face is the nastiest thing I've ever seen and doesn't match that body. The other is so beautiful, but it's blurry. It looks like she's underwater or something. I don't know how else to explain it."

Homare didn't say anything; their faces looked normal to him. He shrugged off Misao and just watched the "chick fight" on the street. Misao perked up and tilted his head. "A three way fight? Now that's interesting. I wonder why that other girl has all those fireflies around her."

"What the...? You see three girls?" Homare asked, feeling a shiver up his spine. He only saw two.

"You don't see the girl in a kimono?" Misao asked, looking baffled.

"Not at all," Homare said, feeling some trepidation. He looked around, trying to see the girl, but to no avail. Moments later, Watanuki fled the vacant lot, he held his school bag over his head and ran the opposite way from the brawling women.

Homare started when Misao left the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow Watanuki home. Something tells me he had a hard night and will be in the mood to let me teach him new ways to let go of his stress."

"And if he isn't in the mood?"

"Then I'll make him in the mood," Misao said, slamming the door shut and jogging down the street.

* * *

Watanuki had rushed home, irritated and trembling. Yuuko had suddenly shoved Watanuki in the warehouse and locked him in with the pipe fox. She had gone to the trouble of requesting he set up a formal tea, but now it seemed she didn't want him to wait on her guests.

He had no clue why. Pipe fox seemed so agitated when the sound of footsteps happened. The little critter battered himself against the door and made tiny hissing noises. Watanuki finally got the little critter to calm down with gentle caresses to his fur. Watanuki was now able to eavesdrop.

"...and those eyes. I want to consume them," a strange woman said, causing Watanuki to shiver. What kind of twisted person wanted to eat eyes?!

"You can't have them, and if you lay one finger on him before he's ready to meet you, you know what'll happen," Yuuko said, giving a very nasty warning. Watanuki had never heard Yuuko sound that threatening. It made his legs quiver.

"But to eat his eyes would be a real delicacy. Haven't you craved them yourself, Dimensional Witch?"

"There is another purpose I have for him other than becoming my meal. Ah, by the way, I have another guest for tea. I think you two know each other."

He recognized Ame-Warashi's voice as she sneered, "Oh look! I thought you were having me over for a polite tea, Yuuko. Then you had to go invite that slut."

"This isn't a polite tea at all," Yuuko said. "We were disusing a topic close to Zashiki-Warashi's heart. I thought you two might want to know where each other stands."

"You whore! You better not upset Zashiki-Warashi!" Ame-Warashi snarled. "You better leave that little dumb ass alone!"

"I'll do as I please!" the strange woman said in a gloating tone. "I'll eat his eyes and you won't even know."

"Want to bet?!"

Then all Watanuki could hear was scuffling, women screaming, and dishes breaking. That faded away and Yuuko unlocked him from the closet. He looked around at the tea he'd set up. The empty room was a disaster. "It'll take me hours to clean this up!" he bellowed. The pipe fox was acting so strange. He was flying around the room, hissing and wriggling. He then wrapped himself tightly around Watanuki's neck, flailing his tail and letting out the tiniest growl.

"Then go get some rest, Watanuki. You're exhausted because of all your extra curricular activity lately. Tomorrow, come back ready to clean. And, Watanuki," she said with a chilling tone. "Don't let anything interrupt your sleep tonight. You do have choices, and you don't need to go down the path of least resistance." She came up close to him and laid her hand on his cheek. She seemed pained as she said, "Your body was created from someone's mistake. Don't continue to punish it for him violating a taboo."

He wanted to shout at her how offensive that was, but what she said baffled him too much to say anything. His parents had loved him and they had lived a good life. They were a normal, married couple. What kind of taboo could they have committed? Before he could argue with her, he had an eerie pause. Confronting her would just lead to nowhere so he just clammed up.

He tried to force the last memory of his parents' faces to his conscious. It just wouldn't come clearly for some reason. All he could access were impressions and feelings. His stomach sank and he felt so very alone all of the sudden.

He nodded to Yuuko and fled the shop. He had hurried home after her uncanny warning. It was a pain to get home and avoid malevolent spirits, but he wasn't going to cave and call Doumeki to walk him home! To borrow Mokona wasn't something he could do, either. What if Syaoran and his group ran into a big problem and needed Yuuko to grant an emergency wish. And his third option was to call Misao, but he didn't have the man's cell phone number. It was just him tonight.

So many spirits, and it was a full moon, so they were out in full strength. He took a pounding. They tripped him, strangled him, and crushed him. He was covered in scrapes and bruises and he wasn't close to home. Plus, he could sense he was being followed by someone.

He thought about running into the Green Drug store, since it was still open, and begging Kakei for shelter within the shop's wards used to protect Rikuou and Kazahaya, but he'd hate to impose on the precog pharmacist. Besides, the man might charge him a fee, and he was broke as it was.

* * *

Misao darted into the Green Drug store ten minutes before they were due to close, but he wouldn't be long. The drug store had reminded him he needed to honor his brother's request to protect himself. He had seen Watanuki hesitate in front of the store and then continue to run awkwardly down the sidewalk. He paused and figured Watanuki's strange flailing about as he walked down the street had to do with why they had to play shiritori as they traveled around.

Misao went right to the family planning aisle and got a box of Trojans and a tube of KY jelly. A scrawny guy with light colored hair looked up from his sweeping. Misao couldn't really see his face, so he ignored him and went to the counter with the register.

He caught sight of a white lab coat and figured this must be the pharmacist for the store. He couldn't tell details about this man's face, either, but the man's head cocked to the side. The pharmacist rang up the two items and put them in a discreet bag with the Green Drug logo.

"That'll be 1500 yen," the pharmacist said.

Misao got out the money from his wallet. His fingers brushed against the pharmacist's fingers. There was the slightest pop of electricity. Misao scrutinized the pharmacist, wishing he could make out the expression on the man's face.

"Oh my," the man said in a dour tone. The man didn't hand over his bag right away, which gave Misao pause. "I know the boy you're about to take to bed. If you force him to do something against his will or harm him in any way, his employer will be very displeased with you. Trust me, she's one person you don't want to cross.

"She's in a different league than your employer and has the ability to make the rest of your life one, long, excruciating agony. She will balance out anything thing Watanuki-kun suffers at your hands, and it will be placed on your shoulders. She's not allowed to take more punishment on you than what you've earn, but what you're contemplating will give her wide latitude with how she deals with you."

Misao snatched the bag and glared at the pharmacist. Normally, he would have questioned how this man knew his plans in such detail. Shouldn't the pharmacist assume he was some salary-man getting things on the way home to his wife? Instead, the man knew that he was seeking to sully a specific, teenage boy. Being around Watanuki the last several weeks had taught him to not ask questions about strange events or strange people, because they never had any answers.

Instead, he said impassively, "It's not your business what I do to him tonight. He wants to learn from me, and I want him. Just because I have to insist, doesn't mean it'll be one-sided."

The pharmacist put on what Misao perceived as a smile; but it sent a chill up his spine unlike anything anyone else was able to do to him. And working with Kanou wasn't for a person faint of heart. The pharmacist said, "You've been watching the shop he works for; you've seen the bizarre things that go on around there. Now think about some of those customers turning their wrath on you, plus some friends he's made that you can't see." Misao shivered.

Then the pharmacist said with a cheery tone, "Especially, since with your eyes, it wouldn't be wise to force Watanuki-kun into something he doesn't want to do. You wouldn't really see what's coming. Even deficient eyes, like yours, can be harvested by wrathful spirits and used for interesting things."

Misao shrugged. So what if this stranger knew of his sight problem? He glared at the man's threat. He wasn't going to change his plans; he craved Watanuki.

Watanuki was someone that understood how he saw things in life, and he craved to be close to someone like that. They meshed and he felt comfortable with someone outside of his twin. He had decided Watanuki was his to bed as he pleased; he lusted after that intimacy Watanuki could give him. He turned and walked out of the Green Drug store.

He strode down the sidewalk and found Watanuki's modest apartment easily. He went the back way up the fire escape, avoiding the nosy landlady. The place was dark and it was trivial to break in to Watanuki's apartment; Watanuki, being a sixteen-year-old, poor orphan, couldn't afford the best quality apartment.

He crept over to where Watanuki was sound asleep on his futon. He quietly set aside the drug store bag beside the futon, took off his coat and tie, and took out his knife. Misao set the knife by Watanuki's head and continued to get out of his clothes.

* * *

Watanuki had finally gotten to his apartment that had some wards set up within the walls. Yuuko had done it some time ago, and he was grateful for that. He then clenched his fist, remembering that she had tacked on extra time to his servitude for it. Oh well, he couldn't do much about that.

He changed into pajamas in spite of his utter exhaustion and wanting to just fall asleep in his school uniform. He didn't pick up his school uniform, books, or bento boxes from the floor after he shed them. He flopped down on the futon, stomach down. Sleep took him quickly.

He looked around his pitch black dreamscape and saw the one person he didn't want to see. He turned from Haruka and planned to run, but the man caught him around the waist and dragged him to what looked like a grassy field after some of the darkness lifted. He tried pushing the man's arms from his hips. He thrashed and demanded, "Let me go!"

"No!" Haruka said, not giving an inch. "Calm down, Kimihiro!"

"Why? You know what I did with Doumeki, don't you?"

"Yes, and we need to talk about it."

"No! I don't WANT to! Please don't make me!" Watanuki shouted.

"Hush!" Haruka demanded firmly but without an edge. He held Watanuki firmer until his thrashing stopped and there were now gut wrenching sobs. Watanuki felt the hold on him loosen and Haruka rearrange him so he could hold him properly, face to face.

Watanuki buried his head on Haruka's chest and continued wailing as if there were no tomorrow. He felt Haruka's hands stroke his hair and rub his back as he tried to calm him with soft words. Watanuki felt his high, vivid emotions drain into a dull gray hopelessness. He gripped Haruka's yukata and looked up slowly, but he couldn't quite meet the man's eyes.

"You know about me and and Doumeki?"

"That you and Shizuka are becoming closer partners? That you and him have become physically intimate? Yes. But why all the tears about it? I know you have friction with him, but you have a need for him in your life. You keep rejecting that. I also know he worries about the other intimate partner you have."

"He told you he worries about me being with Misao?"

"You know he can't tell me anything, and I can't visit him in dreams, but I can watch his life through yours. He fears you'll get in too deep with your other lover."

"He's just a hypocrite that needs to mind his own business! I've spent all this time by his side and everyone asks him out. I've always been looked over when he's around!"

"Maybe you're jealous at the girls rather than jealous at him might be more correct," Haruka said with a gentle, teasing tone.

"Still!" Watanuki pressed on, "I finally found someone on my own that wants me and not him! Now, Doumeki wants to ruin it for me! Why can't he let me be happy with Misao? I don't care about Misao's past or how much older he is! I really want to be with him! Why can't Doumeki let me find some happiness away from him?"

Watanuki's stomach sank and he confessed, "Doesn't Doumeki know how much he hurts me when I see all the girls throw themselves at him? Doesn't he know how much it hurts when he's so apathetic towards me in front of others? His eyes are so cold towards me! It hurts when he looks at me like that." Watanuki shook his head, tears started again.

Haruka gently embraced him closer. Watanuki froze and started shivering. He looked up into Haruka's eyes and saw the look he wanted from Shizuka. He wanted to pretend it was Doumeki looking at him. It was one of tenderness and affection; he felt cared for, judging by that look. Haruka asked, "Does Misao complete you?"

"Complete? I mean, I'm really happy when he's around. He makes me want things I've never been brave enough to ask for." Heat felt like it was coming to face. He didn't know he could blush in the dreamscape. "You know, in the kind of physical sense, he just seems to know what I want. It's risky and exciting and he wants me."

"So it's just sex?" Haruka asked directly with a concerned expression. Watanuki was embarrassed, but shook his head, getting a little shy. Haruka was his friend, not just Doumeki's grandfather. He felt he could confided in this man.

"It's like he knows the things I go through, because he has a similar kind of problem. All I've ever wanted, if Yuuko couldn't make me normal, is to find someone I could be with who could relate to me and let me know I'm not alone. Misao does that for me," Watanuki said, not really understand what Haruka was getting at with the word "complete." The man dried Watanuki's tears and gave him a kindly smile.

"Someone you choose to be intimate with should complete who you are as a person and not just temporally push away your loneliness."

Watanuki started to think about what Haruka said when suddenly he felt tugged towards the corporal world. "Haruka! Help me!" He felt wrenched from the man's arms and pulled upwards. Something was going on with his body. Fear hit him when he woke up and tried to open his eyes.

There was cloth tied over his eyes and a gag in his mouth. He struggled to move his hands, but his wrists were tied together above his head. He tried thrashing, but there was someone on top of him.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: That song from Depeche Mode "I Want You Now" kept playing through my head as I wrote this chapter. I hate dating myself back to the 80s :)

And there will be some action and more Doumeki/Watanuki upcoming, plus, the impending meeting between Kanou and Yuuko! I also have another story in mind for this cross over. It'll be called Wednesday's Song, but that'll be later.

Part 8:

Misao was amazed how deep Watanuki's sleep was. It was so astoundingly deep that Misao was able to tie up Watanuki's wrists with his tie. Misao was down to his undershirt and boxers when he lay on top of Watanuki and buried his face against his tender neck. He smelled of curry tonight; that must have been an ingredient he'd cooked with.

He started nipping on Watanuki's earlobe, putting more and more force behind it when Watanuki wouldn't wake up. He tasted the metallic tang of blood and stopped, surprised Watanuki hadn't even stirred. He looked carefully at Watanuki's face, now glasses free. His eyes were moving rapidly under the lids. He was dreaming, but Misao could tell the dream was painful. Tears were leaking out.

Misao shook Watanuki, no effect. Misao lightly tapped Watanuki's cheek, no effect. Watanuki was still in a very deep sleep, his eyes still rapidly moving under the lids. Misao wondered if this heavy sleep was another part of Watanuki's mysterious condition; the teen seemed to have so many problems.

Misao wanted him awake for this, so he had to figure out how to break him out of this. Was it selfish to not let Watanuki sleep? Sure, but Misao was also starting to get really concerned. Someone sleeping this deeply couldn't be healthy. His worry caused his hand to go up and strike Watanuki's face, firmly. Watanuki took a deep breath through his mouth and nose; he started stirring.

Misao took the corner of Watanuki's sheet and cut off two strips with his knife. He quickly blindfolded and gagged Watanuki. He wanted to get Watanuki accustomed to this play immediately. His goal was to please Watanuki so much tonight that he'd beg to be bound like this again and again.

Watanuki's body was starting to thrash around. He was awake now. Watanuki tried to shout, so Misao clamped his hand over Watanuki's gagged mouth and ordered in hushed tones, "Stop it. Calm down. Now. I don't want to hit you again."

Watanuki's body tensed, but stilled. Misao said, "It's me, Kuba." Misao felt Watanuki's body start to relax just slightly. Misao gently kissed Watanuki on his inflamed, bruised cheek and said, "So sorry. You just wouldn't wake up. Do you always sleep like that?" Watanuki still seemed stunned, but nodded. "You were having a bad dream?" Watanuki shook his head in denial and started choking, he hyperventilated and started struggling again. "Calm down," Misao said firmly and yanked the gag out of Watanuki's mouth. "Breath! Stop trying fight against this. Just calm yourself."

"You frightened me, Misao," Watanuki hissed, after his panting had subsided. "You just came into my place and didn't even knock or anything. What's wrong with you?" he asked in an angry whisper through gritted teeth. "I can't even see you."

"Just relax. I came to spend some time with you. I saw you walking home and you looked very stressed. I want to get rid it," whispered back in Watanuki's nipped ear.

"Why didn't you ask to meet me after work?" Misao perceived some pain in that question, so he removed the blindfold from Watanuki's eyes.

It wasn't normal for him to understand what other people were feeling. This was one time he could tell exactly what someone else was feeling. Those blue eyes of Watanuki's communicated clearly his isolation. Besides Homare, Misao had never, ever read anyone this clearly. It made him want Watanuki all the more.

"Would you like me to pick you up from work from now on?" Misao asked.

Watanuki nodded with a shallow smile. "I mean... only if you want to... I'm sure you have other things... and well, I am..."

Misao clamped his hand over Watanuki's mouth. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. Do you think so little of yourself that you think I wouldn't do something so trivial for you?"

Misao moved his hand and Watanuki said, "But you live a different life. You're more experienced than me. I don't understand why you want to spend your time with me." Watanuki then gave him a firm, grave expression. His skin was blazing hot. "Is it just for sex?"

"That's a part of it. You have a sensuality you're burying deep inside. I want to bring that out." Misao let his impassive expression get the hint of a smile. "It's also nice to be with someone I can relate to outside of onii-san. You understand me, and I don't find that everyday."

"Me?" Watanuki scoffed. He shook his head and scowled. "Don't play with me. I know what I really am. An awkward, plain kid with a lot of baggage. You're... sophisticated. You've done some edgy, exciting things. And well... I'm a school kid that..." Suddenly, Watanuki's body stiffened under Misao's. "I'm a freak! People would be safer staying away from me." Then Watanuki said in utter misery, "You don't understand the world I live in, and I don't understand yours. You'll only get hurt if you keep seeing me."

"Have I ever questioned you or ever ridiculed you once for what you endure every day?"

Watanuki's body eventually stopped tensing and his panicked breath evened. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. His eyes wouldn't quite meet Misao's. He admitted, "You've treated me very well."

"I want to continue that." Misao nipped at Watanuki's injured ear and drew an excited gasp from the teen. Watanuki moaned, enticing Misao further. He could now tell with certainty Watanuki was enjoying pain. He kept working at the bite mark, harder and harder. Watanuki submitted to it, getting more and more aroused.

Watanuki started to freeze and pull his head away from Misao. Misao could see Watanuki suddenly looked utterly confused. He almost looked like he was about to weep in shame at doing something taboo. Misao just needed to get Watanuki comfortable with the idea it was okay to enjoy what most people said you shouldn't.

Misao whispered, "Besides, I'm not easy frighted off, Kimihiro. Whatever you have bothering you doesn't bother me in the least. My intention tonight is to show you pleasure, nothing is going to stop me from that." Watanuki shivered when Misao started harshly biting at his neck and tugging at the hem of his pajama's shirt.

"Wait... hands... my hands... still tied," Watanuki said between pants.

"Yes. And I want you to consent to being blindfolded and gagged again."

Watanuki froze and then shivered. Misao could tell Watanuki feared being so vulnerable but so wanted it. "I'm not comfortable with that," Watanuki said flatly with a defensive tone.

"I want to teach you to like it. The only way I can do that is if you consent," Misao said, straddling Watanuki's slender hips. "I want to see you consent to this, because it's more of a turn on than forcing you. Besides, I was warned against making you uncomfortable and decided I might want to heed the warning."

"We can do what we have done before," Watanuki permitted. Misao shook his head, picked up the drug store bag, and dumped the condoms and lubricant on the futon beside Watanuki's shoulder.

Watanuki's eyes went wide when he saw the items and knew what Misao wanted. Watanuki said, "I'm really nervous about that. Can't we still wait?"

Misao leaned over and embraced him saying, "I don't want to wait. I want you now. Give me your trust," he whispered in Watanuki's nipped ear. When he didn't reply, Misao gently, but firmly, requested, "Enough is enough. Tomorrow won't do. I want you now. All I ask is that you let me bind you again in exchange for some pleasure."

Watanuki was silent and and shivering. Finally, he nodded. Misao said, "Is that how you ask things of me?"

"No, sir, it isn't. Please bind me again. I'll do as you say," he said. Misao picked up the strips of sheets.

Watanuki's face suddenly took on a pissed off expression. "Hey! What did you do to my sheets! I just washed these, Misao!"

Misao shoved the gag in Watanuki's mouth and smirked. "You do talk too much, but I can fix that."

* * *

Yoshiizumi lowered his binoculars. On a whim, he'd followed one of those twins that worked for that bastard Kanou. He had followed them from late in the afternoon until now, almost midnight. He was trying to figure out what Kanou's latest scam was, so he could ruin it and get some revenge on the man for trashing his deal with that hentai diet member, Kudou. Yoshiizumi had finally gotten in good with a politician, and that meant a lot of power.

It had all gotten destroyed when that little Yankee, Toranosuke Gion, had handed over a sex video to Kanou for blackmail purposes. Everything went downhill from that. Because Kanou threatened to knife that hentai politician's kid-daughter, the man had back out of every deal he had made with Yoshiizumi.

Why couldn't that perverted politician have kept his hands off of that little, simpering boy-toy of Kanou's? Granted, he had to admit, even though he was straight, there was something about that boy of Kanou's that was very irresistible. Now the hentai politician was under that thug Kanou's control, and Yoshiizumi wouldn't tolerate that. He'd put Kanou in his place. Hence, him following the twins tonight.

The yakuza twins had been staking out an empty lot, of all stupid things, and there was some excitement with a pair of women fighting out front of the lot in the street. A scrawny teenager had darted away. That's when one of the twins popped out of the car and chased after the teenager. The teenager wobbled, thrashed, flailed his arms like he was some sort of epileptic. The twin following the teenager made a quick trip inside a drug store and then continued pursuing him.

Yoshiizumi hid himself across from a crummy apartment building as he observed the twin dart into the alleyway with a bag from the drugstore. He was careful to pay attention to which apartment the twin went to. The man broke into the apartment's window like a pro.

He expected the twin to come out within an hour. If that would have happened, then Yoshiizumi would have figured the debt to Kanou was paid and nothing more needed to be done. But, when the twin stayed much longer, Yoshiizumi got curious why the man would stay so long.

Yoshiizumi figured that kid might owe Kanou money, and he had sent his man to go collect. Still, what was the drug store bag for and why hang around a kid so long? He might be beating up that kid right now, but he couldn't be sure on that. The window remained dark. That twin should have been out long before now.

Yoshiizumi went around to the mailboxes and made an intelligent guess which apartment number it was. According to the mailbox, someone by the name of Watanuki Kimihiro lived there.

A smile spread across his face. Yoshiizumi was willing to bet that the teenager the twin was chasing after could become useful in finding out what Kanou was up to. He'd have to pick this trail up tomorrow morning.

He got out his phone and dialed that hentai politician. After the initial, stiff greeting he said, "If you want to be free of Kanou, loan me two of your people tomorrow." The man agreed and Yoshiizumi went to go get some rest.

* * *

Watanuki's body flinched slightly as Misao undid the buttons on the top of his pajamas. He calmed himself when he felt Misao's lips travel from his clavicle downward. The man was moving excruciatingly slowly. He started moaning in discontent and bucking his hips upward. Misao restrained him and halted his kisses.

"Be still and you'll get what you want."

Watanuki wanted to beg him to be quicker. Misao wouldn't. All Watanuki could do was obey and be patient, because he was gagged. The more still he was, the quicker Misao would move downwards. Finally, Misao tugged down the waistband of Watanuki's pajamas and went down on him. Watanuki fought to even out his breathing against the make-shift gag. He shivered in ecstasy, coming down from his climax all too soon.

Watanuki felt his hot face get cool when Misao took off the gag and blindfold. He looked up at Misao. His apartment was dark, and he was without his glasses, so he couldn't see his features clearly. He watched Misao take off his underclothes. Watanuki's heart thudded when Misao settled by him on the futon. He was painfully aware of how aroused Misao was, because the man's hardness pressed against his thigh.

"Will you let me have it?" Misao asked.

"Have what?" Watanuki's mind was so addled from his heady experience that he'd forgotten Misao's earlier request.

Misao drew Watanuki into his arms. Then his hand went around Watanuki's hip and gently caressed the teen's backside. All Watanuki could do was shiver. Last week, he'd never dream of letting someone do this to him.

Now, it seemed as if it was easier to give in and find out what it would be like. Yuuko's warning about rejecting the easiest path echoed in his head. He didn't want to follow Yuuko's warning this time. He was craving comfort and a connection with someone he shared some sort of kinship with.

That cruel prank the girls at his school had pulled played in his mind and created a desire to grab onto something more sophisticated than those types of silly games. He wanted proof he could be wanted by someone who was an established adult, not just because he was an object of a bet or Doumeki's friend, but because he could earn it on his own. Losing his virginity to a yakuza would certainly change his reputation around school.

Misao whispered in Watanuki's nipped ear, "I was planning on taking you whether you wanted it or not, but I'm asking you, because I would rather you to tie yourself to me. I don't want to take it from you; I want to see you willing give control over to me. Now, I think it's more of a turn on to me when you ask for me politely."

Watanuki knew things would change for him if he acquiesced to Misao. His relationships with others would change, too, as a result. He shook his head. If he were to resist this, he'd regret it, and he didn't want to keep putting this dance with Misao off. Something deep inside of him had kept craving Misao over and over. It was as if a piece of his sexuality had awakened over the last week, and now he was struggling to embrace it or rejected it.

"Please let my wrists go, and I'll let you have me."

Watanuki gasped as Misao's knife flashed upwards and cut his wrists free without a nick to his skin. "Don't worry. I'll be good to you. If you tense up, it'll hurt. So just relax. I have protection, so don't worry about any of that."

Watanuki nodded and took a deep breath. Misao said softly, "Roll onto your stomach and spread your legs." Watanuki did as he was told and enjoyed Misao rubbing his shoulders and saying soothing things into his ear. Misao took it slow and made sure Watanuki was calm along the way.

The time came, and Misao took him gingerly; Watanuki accepted the coupling, adjusting to the new sensation. He discovered there was pain to it, but he was surprised to also feel a unique pleasure he never had before. It wasn't long before they found a rhythm and Misao came, hard, thrusting into Watanuki in a way that was a mixture of agony and delight.

Watanuki was face down on the futon with Misao deep inside. He started to stir, the reality of what had happened hit him, along with self-consciousness. What if Misao wasn't pleased? What if this wasn't right? What about his friends and what they'd think? So many questions and emotions swirled; he fidgeted more, wanting to be apart from this situation so he could think.

"Stop, Kimi. It'll hurt you badly if I withdraw to quickly. Keep relaxing," Misao urged and gave him a kiss on his temple. Gradually and carefully, Misao withdrew. Watanuki inhaled deeply and shivered. Misao sat up and was doing somethings Watanuki didn't bother to watch. He was too exhausted to turn his head. "You did bleed a little, but not bad at all."

"I kind of feel it now. It's not bad though." Then Watanuki buried his head on his pillow. He asked shyly, terrified of what Misao was going to say, "Was it... nice... for you? Were you happy?"

Misao readjusted them on the futon and took Watanuki into his arms. "It was very satisfying, but it left me wanting more. Are you willing to be with me again?"

"Yes, I really want you as my... I guess... boyfriend," Watanuki answered enthusiastically, but then grew bleak. "There is something I have to tell you, Misao." He took a deep breath and said with heavy trepidation, "You're right that I see more than a normal person. I see spirits. Not only that, they're attracted to me. They attack me all the time, and I couldn't be free of them until recently. Yuuko-san, my boss, will take away my ability to see them if I work for her long enough. That's why I ask you to play shiritori with me. It's a way to keep spirits from attacking. Please, please, please, I'm not crazy. I really see them."

"How long do you have to work for that lady?" Misao asked with a furrowed brow as he drew a blanket up over them and held Watanuki again. Watanuki grew baffled. He thought, of all of his confession, that was the oddest thing for Misao to pick out. Hadn't he and Yuuko agreed on a time frame?

He shook his head and asked, "Not really sure."

"So what is her shop, anyway?" Misao asked softly, stroking Watanuki's hair.

"It's a wish shop. She's a witch that can grant wishes, but they always have to be balanced. A person has to give up as much for the wish as it costs. It's kind of a heartless business, in a way, but it does give some customers hope. Her shop touches into the supernatural world. And yes, it does exist. I see it all the time."

"Kanou has us staking out the shop, or vacant lot to me, so he can move in and take it over. I can't see it or anything," Misao admitted, tightly entwining their naked bodies together. "Mad at me for spying on you?"

"Not mad at you. You don't have a wish. That's why you can't see the wish shop. Yuuko-san doesn't let anyone in without a wish. There are certain rules she has to live by, and I don't know them all, yet. I've figured out some, but it's as if she wants me to learn them the hard way." Then Watanuki scowled. "I wish she'd just tell me or give me an employee manual, rather than give me the runaround all the damn time!"

Misao chuckled. "Forget her, and relax."

"Will you stay with me tonight? All the way through until morning?"

"I'll have call to onii-san, but it'll be fine."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was reading some manga last week and I noticed the same phrase translated over in several, don't know if that's really in Japanese euphemisms, I just went with. I used it in here and gave an explanation to it's implication.

Watanuki's temper really gets the better of him here; my hubby got some good chuckles. Enjoy.

Also, I used some characters from my story "One Simple Word." Why reinvent the wheel? :)

Again, the joke about Miyuki-chan here... 7:31! BTW, my hubby is writing a Watanuki and Miyuki-chan story. It's really awesome, well crafted, and serious, so keep an eye on his profile. He'll have it wrapped up soon.

Part 9:

Watanuki started and struggled against the heaviness on his back as he woke. He gasped, afraid it was a spirit or something. He then felt the warmth and realized it was a human on his futon snuggled next to him. The memories from last night came flooding back to him. He and this man had made love two times last night and passed out in utter exhaustion.

"Misao," he murmured and turned so he was facing the man. He was fast asleep as the dawn light fell onto his face. Watanuki couldn't believe how lucky he was to such a handsome guy interested in him. Then it hit him that his alarm clock hadn't buzzed at 7:31. The red numbers read 8:43. "I'm late!"

Misao's eyes popped open and he bolted upright. The man then cringed as if he had a neck crick. "Damn futons. Too stiff. You've got to get a bed."

"Can't afford one! Oh no! I'm so late! I didn't do my homework! I'm so doomed!" Watanuki was about to bolt from the futon, but he was buck naked and grew shy at the idea of Misao able to really see his body in the dawn light coming through his venetian blinds. Watanuki snapped, "Besides! I thought a Yankee like you couldn't afford something like a bed!"

"Kanou's really good at squeezing money out of people, so I'm not exactly hurting for cash."

"I guess so, judging by your clothes. You always have on really good suits."

"I'll get you a gift this afternoon. What do you want?"

Watanuki paused and gave Misao a harsh glare. "How about a new set of sheets to replace what you hacked up last night?"

Misao shook his head, grabbed Watanuki by the hips, and said, "What are these anyway? Twenty thread count linen? Tell you what, then you better let me get these more dirty if I've got to replace them."

"But... school...!" Watanuki protested as Misao climbed on top of him and started nuzzling his neck. The reality of their nude bodies pressed together hit Watanuki and caused a swell of panic.

"You don't have your homework done, so what's the point of going this morning? Stay here for a while."

"Yuuko-san... she won't let me off... this evening," Watanuki said, lifting his chin so Misao could get better access to his neck. He moaned as Misao's teeth sank into his soft flesh and wouldn't back off. More and more sharp pain flooded his mind. Watanuki felt himself get amorous. Now he couldn't think of getting away from the futon. "Aww, screw it. Please, stay with me, Misao. I want you."

"Sure. Onii-san will cover until this afternoon, but I better show up then. Kanou will have my ass, otherwise. He thinks I'm fucking you and giving me grief about it."

Watanuki wasn't comfortable with the coarseness, but he smirked and said, "Aren't you... now?"

Misao clamped his teeth down on Watanuki's shoulder, hard. Watanuki groaned and wound his arm around Misao's neck. Watanuki begged, "Take me. Whatever you want, just tell me what to do."

"Start by going down on me. Also, do you know how to put on one of these?" Misao said, lofting a sealed condom. Watanuki shook his head and blushed furiously. Misao opened the package and said, "I'll teach you."

* * *

Watanuki looked over to the Private Cross Academy's ground with trepidation. He felt too weak and too sore to do anything but stumble from class to class. Misao liked to give rough play, and Watanuki, to his shock, enjoyed receiving what Misao gave. It felt as though he was rediscovering something about himself and not just figuring out something new. That disturbed him deeply. How would his body know how to respond so completely to Misao's rough touch and keep craving it?

It was lunch time, and Misao was dropping him off at school. After an all morning long session of love making, they both decided they needed to join their respective lives and meet again after school and work were done.

It was Friday, and the school seemed more focused on the national archery tournament tomorrow than anything else. There were a lot of school spirit flags, and they caused a sinking feeling in Watanuki's stomach. He had promised to attend tomorrow's competition with Himawari. Maybe he could use his undone homework as an excuse, so he could avoid watching everyone fawning over Doumeki.

"I better go to class. Thank you for the ride," Watanuki said, feeling suddenly shy. He didn't know what to do, whether to wait for a good-bye kiss or what. Then again, Misao could certainly be picked up by the police for some hentai behavior if seen kissing him. Watanuki scrambled to get out of the brand new Austin-Healey, but then paused when he saw Arisu and two gossipy boys from the archery club: Hisoka and Nobu.

The three of them were staring at Watanuki with wide-eyed curiosity. They all knew he was a poor orphan with very few friends. He certain wouldn't know an older man that drove a very expensive, European car.

He was still kind of bitter over some the nasty things Hisoka and Nobu had said behind his back to Doumeki. They kept calling him a freak and trying to encourage Doumeki to abandon him as a friend. He was also bitter at Arisu and the other school girls' callous kissing game. They saw his emotions as something to be toyed with.

Their treatment of him still made him angry and sore. He lashed out in a way he knew was wrong; he suddenly kissed Misao, fiercely and with all his passion. Misao, who had a lot to lose, didn't shove Watanuki away. He returned it with equal fervor and then gently parted.

"Wait on me after work, Kimi," Misao said and gave him a gentle stroke to his cheek.

"I will."

With that, Watanuki's heart started thudding as his face flushed. He turned, closed the door of the red Austin-Healey, and walked through the gates of his school. Misao drove off and Watanuki started to admit he was panicked about his fellow students' reactions. He held his nose high, because he had no choice now but to run with it. He wouldn't look at the shocked trio, even when they gawked and called his name.

The boys started laughing. Hisoka said, "Arisu-chan, you must really suck at kissing if you turned a guy gay!"

"I didn't turn him gay! He was probably gay all along!" she snarled. "You gross idiot, Watanuki! I'll tell everyone you're with a hentai salary man!"

Watanuki swirled and glared at her. "He's a YAKUZA, for YOUR information! GO AHEAD, spread it around school! You want to mess with me now? I didn't think so, judging by your faces. Yes! I get held by a YUKAZA! So back off!"

Now the three of them paled with slack jaws, and Watanuki felt he'd gone too far. "To get held" was a Japanese euphemism for letting himself be the submissive partner in a relationship between two males. He'd just shouted it at three classmates who had no good will towards him. Oh how his tirade would spread like wildfire.

The boys laughed and turned their ridicule at Arisu. Nobu said, "Damn! You made the freak into a rent boy! You really are a bad kisser. I thought he'd die a virgin for sure. Now he's going to sell his ass to gangsters from your one kiss. Just wow!"

"Shut up! I'm not a RENT boy!" Watanuki snarled. "I have a JOB!"

"How much does that yakuza have to pay to tolerate screwing you, spaz-boy?" Hisoka asked.

"Not a yen," Watanuki replied coolly with hot anger under his calming surface. He'd never really wanted Misao to give him one thing, not ever.

"I didn't know he was all into pervy and stuff. I wouldn't have let Watanuki kiss me! Gross! You humiliated me!" she shouted with a pointed finger and definite embarrassment on her face.

Watanuki scowled in hot rage and snarled at the girl, "You kissed me, not the other way. And the only way you'll embarrass yourself is if you spread around what you just saw."

"Stay away from me, Arisu-chan!" Hisoka shouted in a mocking tone, waving his hands at the girl. "I don't want you to turn me gay like you did Watanuki!"

"Shut up you two!" she shouted and ran off, tears were in her eyes. Watanuki sighed and felt no satisfaction at her pain. He only wanted her to know she had hurt him. And these two jokers were always jerks to him anyway. Everyone would think they were just making up crap about him if they said what they saw.

Sure enough, the boys ran off to spread gossip. Watanuki just went to his teachers to catch up on what he'd missed and what he needed to do this weekend to make up his assignments. He was just too exhausted to care about his classmates any more.

* * *

Doumeki sighed when Hisoka and Nobu come into the archery club. They looked like they were up to something. They marched up to him and Hisoka said, "Guess who we saw locking lips with a gangster in front of the school! Your lunch buddy!"

Doumeki released the tension from his bow. The arrow hit the target and his eyes narrowed. He kept his aggravation at Watanuki under control. What had possessed Watanuki to do such a moronic thing that'd get him into really big trouble? He set his bow aside as Hisoka and Nobu started outright laughing.

"I can't believe anyone would screw that uptight freak," Hisoka said. "Really, Doumeki-kun, you need to stay away from him."

Doumeki gave his fellow archers a cool glare. "Who said he was actually having sex?"

Nobu gave him raised eyebrows and insisted, "He did! You know how his mouth runs all the time. He let it slip that the yakuza held him. You know what that means. He admitted he was on the bottom."

Doumeki started to leave the archery club. He had to shake some sense into Watanuki before he ruined his life. He knew he was being a hypocrite with Watanuki and the Ayase situation. He had made a wish with Yuuko, give him a way to protect Watanuki from Misao.

All she had done was give him the enchanted key, explained how it worked, and told him he had to give it to Kakei by next Tuesday afternoon. He'd agreed, but it was frustrating because of his archery tournament coming up. It diverted his attention from Watanuki. He had decided to devote himself to Watanuki after the tournament, but it seemed like Watanuki's problem wasn't going wait.

Hisoka shouted. "Hey! Stay and practice, Doumeki-kun. Leave the freak alone!"

"I'll be back," Doumeki snapped over his shoulder and went to go find Watanuki.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Rika's excited tone paused Doumeki before he turned the corner down the hallway.

He then overheard Arisu say, "I saw Watanuki kissing a man outside the school. He then admitted he was with him. And he said the man was a yakuza. You know... he confessed he was having sex. He's gay! Can you believe it? Poor Himawari!"

"Watanuki? Are you sure? I mean he's a freak, sure, so why would some rich guy spend his time with such a dud," Rika asked.

Doumeki could really wring Watanuki's neck now. His landlady was already suspicious. Now, if the gossip really caught on, the teachers would find out and wonder if Watanuki was being molested. The police could get involved, and Watanuki living on his own would certainly come to an end. He would go right into foster care or some other program for the next three years.

"Yes, he was even bragging about it!"

"If it's true, the police could lock up his guy-friend because he's underage."

Doumeki fled down the hallway, hearing enough of the conversation to worry him. He took a shortcut to the library. He burst in and saw Watanuki concentrating on a book. "Watanuki! There's an emergency I have to talk to you about."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you," he sneered cattily. "Can't you see I'm busy catching up homework?"

"This can't wait. Arisu is starting to gossip along with Hisoka and Nobu. It's only a matter of time before teachers catch on to what you did."

Watanuki paled and nodded, his face now full of worry. "I'll finish this later." After that, he bolted from the room with Doumeki. "So did she go to a teacher?"

"Not yet, but what else do you think she's going to do, you moron?" Doumeki said in a peeved tone. "Here." He yanked Watanuki into an empty classroom, got out the enchanted key dangling from his neck, and locked the door. He turned and gave Watanuki a glare.

Watanuki said, looking at Doumeki's hakama, "So you did run into Hisoka and Nobu?"

"Yeah, they told me everything you said. Why did you kiss him in public?"

"Because they made me so angry! I wanted to show them someone can like me."

"You really are blind to the people around you. Are you that needy?"

Watanuki was full of ire; his body was shaking. He snapped, "I'm not needy!"

"Then why did you kiss him in public when you know better?"

Watanuki took on a pained expression. "I've always turned people away from me because of my condition. I'm lonely," he admitted in soft sorrow. He balled up and hunkered in a corner. Doumeki sat beside Watanuki and put his arms around the seer's shoulders.

"You really are blind to the people around you," Doumeki said. Watanuki swallowed hard and nodded. "Why Misao?" Doumeki asked, wanting to know why Watanuki was suddenly so infatuated with the older man.

"Because he makes me feel good. He shows me things about myself I didn't know," Watanuki said barely above a whisper, sounding utterly miserable.

Doumeki's eyes caught sight of the purplish bruise at the cuffs of Watanuki's school uniform. He took Watanuki's hand and pushed the cuff up. "Like this?"

"Yes."

Doumeki caressed Watanuki's purpled wrist with his thumb and carefully pressed a sweet, gentle kiss onto Watanuki's lips. Watanuki opened his mouth and returned the kiss with craving and unvarnished sensuality. Doumeki stiffened. This was a part of Watanuki that he wasn't familiar with at all.

Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's shoulders. Watanuki's blue eyes were full of confusion as he looked up. Then anger filled those eyes. "You hate me," he accused.

"I'm afraid for you," Doumeki insisted. "Misao doesn't know about us, does he?"

Watanuki's face flushed, he shook his head, and wouldn't meet Doumeki's eyes any longer. "He does. I told him this morning before we left my apartment. He told me he was okay with me... sleeping... you know... sleeping with you, too, so long as we use protection. He said I could be with whoever I wanted, so long as I understood, he was my main... concern."

"So you're kept?" Doumeki asked, afraid of the answer.

Watanuki nodded. "I'll do what he asks me, for now. I'm not taking money from him, but he's very firm on what he'll let me do. In exchange, he's been teaching me things."

Doumeki drew Watanuki tightly into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "I wish you could see yourself from my eyes."

Watanuki then melted against Doumeki. The archer only planned to comfort Watanuki and get him to see some sense. Their lips met and it wasn't long before Doumeki just wanted to fill that gulf of loneliness in Watanuki's heart.

Watanuki asked for some rougher treatment during their foreplay, but Doumeki refused. He carefully avoided Watanuki's bruises and and gave him the softest touches he could. He would only give Watanuki's wantonness the most gentle response. Eventually, Watanuki matched Doumeki's insistent, mellow rhythm, and their love making was slow and sweet.

Doumeki respected the request to use protection, which Watanuki had in his pocket at Misao's urging. He hoped the contrast between he and Misao would wake Watanuki up. Doumeki hoped Watanuki would make some different choices when he had a taste of both worlds and he could choose from them.

It was all he knew to do.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really made Ayase see pretty dumb. I do like his character, but I thought I wanted a few laughts.

Part 10:

Kanou glowered at the twins in front of him. He contemplated taking out his gun and just shooting both of these goofy coke heads. Homare had dragged his feet on meeting with him until after lunch, but they finally both showed up and told him more wild tales.

"You've both started snorting coke again, haven't you?" Kanou accused.

"I wish," Homare said dryly. Kanou glared when Homare insisted, "It's all true what we saw."

"Alright, so two weird chicks appeared out of thin air and started beating up each other and then Watanuki-kun fled the scene?"

"Three," Misao said, "but the third girl wasn't fighting."

"Two girls," Homare disagreed.

"What the fuck am I paying you two for?" Kanou slammed his hand on the desk, picked up a glass paperweight, and hurled it. He gasped because he hadn't noticed Ayase had slipped into his office. The paperweight crashed against the wall, missing the slight, college student by inches. Ayase shivered, giving Kanou a wide-eyed, panicked expression. Kanou's heart pounded, terrified Ayase would get hurt by the smashed, glass paperweight on the ground.

"Ayase! Don't move!" Kanou stooped and carefully, but rapidly, picked up the pieces as Ayase shivered, yet stayed put. Kanou breathed easier when he dumped the pieces in a trashcan and embraced Ayase, rubbing his thin, trembling shoulders. He just wanted to calm Ayase, but it was slow going.

"I... I... Did I make you mad?" Ayase asked, barely above a whisper. Kanou was horrified Ayase would think he'd ever just throw something at him. Then again, it wasn't as if he hadn't harmed Ayase before. His face felt blazing hot as frustration boiled under the surface.

"No, no. The two Kuba idiots made me mad. Never mind those coke heads. Why aren't you at home?"

Ayase looked up shyly, but he had a furrowed brow. "Well, Watanuki didn't come for our lesson yesterday afternoon and I was worried about him because he didn't call. His boss-lady sounds demanding sometimes, and I'm worried. I tried calling the number of the shop, but I can't get this phone to work. It keeps saying the number is blocked for some reason."

Kanou sighed and shook his head. Yes, sometimes he wondered how Ayase had managed to get into college when he couldn't even work a cell phone. Then something dawned on him; Ayase'd had contact with the wish shop the whole time. He gritted his jaw against another outburst of rage.

He took the phone and dialed the number Ayase had in Watanuki's handwriting. It rang three times and then there was a sensual, woman's voice on the other end. "Kanou Somuku, I've been waiting for the time when you could access my shop. I have a bone to pick with you about my part-timer and one of your henchman."

"I have a bone to pick with you, too, lady. I'm coming over to that empty lot! You better meet me!" Just to make sure he had the advantage, he was going to send Misao to pick up Watanuki and keep him tied up until he finished his business with her.

"Or you'll threaten to have Misao kidnap Watanuki and have him harmed if I don't comply?" she asked and then chuckled. Kanou clenched his teeth; how did she know his plan? She continued, "Watanuki will not come to harm by your hands, and Misao is filling a gulf in Watanuki for now. Don't get me wrong, Watanuki faces a lot of harm in my employ, but that's a part of my business. Come to my shop now and we'll have a talk."

"Twenty minutes."

"And don't bring Kuba Misao. There is a creature at my shop that loves Watanuki to death, literally. That creature would smell Watanuki's scent on Misao and would attack and kill him. Restricting the creature's fury would be a real drain."

"Fine. He and his brother are high, anyway," Kanou sneered, glaring at the seemingly apathetic twins.

"When you see the empty lot you've had your men stake out, just touch the fence. I'll let you in. You have a wish, after all. I'll grant it, if you're willing to pay the price."

"Listen, lady, I don't..."

Suddenly the line went dead. He looked over to Homare, handed the older twin the phone and the paper with the number. He said, "Try dialing her number."

Homare did as told and shrugged. "The number is blocked."

"I've had enough of this shit. Homare, watch the office. Misao, go grab Watanuki, because that kid trusts you. Keep him locked up until I call you."

"But, Kanou, Watanuki-kun is so nice. Can't you just let him go home?" Ayase pleaded.

"Don't worry. I was going to to take him to his place and keep him there," Misao said. The younger Kuba twin stooped on his way out of the office and picked up a bag from an expensive department store.

"You went shopping?" Ayase asked enthusiastically with a bright smile. "Did you buy something fun?"

"Fun? They'll be fun breaking in."

"What'd you get?"

"Egyptian cotton sheets, fifteen-hundred count. For Watanuki." Misao then left before Kanou could bellow at him that those had not better be for that high schooler. He looked over at Homare. Yes, he and Homare knew what was on Misao's mind. Ayase just cocked his head to the side, now looking baffled.

Kanou said to Homare, "Your brother is dead meat when I get back."

As Kanou left he heard Ayase ask of Homare, "Why is Kanou so mad at Misao-san?"

"Because my otouto-san is playing with Watanuki-kun."

"Oh, how nice. Maybe Kanou and I can invite them over and join in," Ayase said in a cheery tone. Kanou paused, almost choking on his tongue, and looked over his shoulder. Homare looked equally appalled. Kanou's mind went right to sex, knowing that was what Misao was really up to.

"Um... Ayase-kun... what did you think when I said playing?" Homare asked, looking full of trepidation, and Kanou's heart filled with jealous wrath.

"Well, mahjong, of course," Ayase said, looking utterly confused. "Watanuki-kun said his boss-lady had a mahjong partner named Kakei-san that was really good. Yuuko-san makes Watanuki-kun partner with someone by the name of Kazahaya-kun that's really bad at playing. He's tired of losing all the time because of Kazahaya-kun, so he wants to practice more. And well..."

"...Misao is a tournament mahjong player," Kanou and Homare finished the sentence in unison, neither really surprised at Ayase's innocent thinking.

Kanou admitted he found it to be a benefit of employing Misao; he could keep sharp on his mahjong game. Roping in Gion or Homare was always a problem; neither liked the game at all. He had gotten Honda and Someya to play once with him and Misao. Both of them were very good players, but playing with them was nothing but a horrific disaster.

Someya ended up calling his father when Honda started absentmindedly chewing the tiles. Kanou had to endure that frightening man, Someya's father, and teeth marks on his mahjong tiles from that fiasco. And well, Ayase... he was just a lost cause when it came to learning mahjong.

Ayase smiled brightly. "Hey, Kanou, you're the best mahjong player I've ever seen. You should be the one to help Watanuki-kun with his problem with Yuuko-san!"

"Oh I'll help him with his Yuuko-san problem alright," Kanou said darkly, marching out of his office. He was now reassured his Ayase had only pure thoughts. Albeit, he was so thick sometimes. He smiled to himself. Yes, Ayase's sweet innocence was part of his charm. And now it was really Ayase that was driving him towards Yuuko, not just taking over some mystery business. If Ayase was able to get into that shop, he wanted to find out what his wish had been.

* * *

Himawari came running up to Watanuki after school, concern all over her face. Watanuki felt his face flush with shame. He had a feeling she had heard about Misao. He wondered if she knew about Doumeki, too. He also started wondering about his feelings towards her now.

She still made him smile. She still made his pulse race. If she would give him a chance, he'd really consider being with her. Watanuki started to accept he was most likely bisexual; what he couldn't accept was his licentious behavior of late.

She looked up at him and asked, "Watanuki, Arisu-chan told me something and I'm kind of worried."

His spine grew tight. He never wanted to lie to such a sweet girl because of her overtures of friendship towards him that only deserved his honesty. But if he told her the truth, he'd never have a chance at developing a romantic relationship with her. Damn it! Why did he do something so stupid as kiss Misao in public? His relationship with Misao only made Doumeki desire him, and now it would probably drive Himawari away, even though he wanted the opposite effect.

Still, he had to admit, deep in his heart, he really couldn't feel any regrets over the kiss or giving his body to Misao. He'd make the same choice again, in spite of his conflicted feelings towards Himawari and Doumeki. He wasn't sure why, but he needed Misao at this point in his life.

Watanuki was afraid Misao's part in his life would change sooner than he wanted. Not that he saw Misao taking him as a permanent lover, he just wasn't sure what role Misao would play in his life, if any. That "if any" had a crushing, depressing effect on him. If Misao were to ask him this afternoon to be his "kept" lover, he would accept the offer and leave school and the wish shop. It would be so easy to sink into Misao's arms and let the man train his body into more and more debauchery. Then again, wasn't that what he wanted to protect Ayase from?

He shook his head, trying so hard to figure out what had suddenly changed within him. He forced a smile and asked, "What are you worried about, Himawari?"

"Well, she said you kissed a guy. Is it true?"

"Yes," he answered numbly, carefully watching her reaction.

She gave him a gentle smile and said, "It's okay."

"You aren't calling me a pervert or a freak?"

"Not at all. Watanuki, you're a good friend. I just want to make sure you're okay. Whatever you're going through right now, I'll support you."

Watanuki was shocked to feel hot tears in his eyes at her unabashed declaration of friendship. He was so glad he hadn't sullied what they had with a lie. She really did care about him.

"The only thing is, isn't he too old for you? I'm just afraid you'll get into trouble. I mean..." she suddenly looked shy, "...how do you feel about this guy you're seeing?"

He paused before he spoke and tried to figure it out. "He treats me well, and I really like being with him. Hey! Aren't you mad at me for wanting to date you? Doesn't what I'm doing seems strange?"

"For liking a guy?" She chuckled and shook her head. She confessed with a sweet, yet guilty, expression, "Of course not. I read yaoi manga all the time. I just don't talk about it with you or Doumeki."

Watanuki felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Ummmm... no... ummm. Really? You read that stuff?" Watanuki felt his face get hotter.

He had heard girls liked that sort of thing, but this confession to Himawari only inflamed his libido towards her. He really wished he could jump out of his skin and shake his shoulders until his teeth rattled. What was wrong with him?! He was only interested in Himawari, until a few weeks ago, and now he wanted to sleep with everyone he ran into.

Himawari nodded. "Just don't spread it around. Oh, is that him? Your new boyfriend?"

He looked over and saw Misao pull up in his car. He looked to Himawari and nodded. "Yeah, his name is Misao."

"Have a good afternoon with him. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning to watch Doumeki's match. Later," she said with a wave as she ran off. He couldn't bring himself to break the date, so he walked over to the classic MG and got in.

"You okay?" Misao asked.

He pushed another smile to his face and said, "I'm fine."

"Who's the girl?"

"A friend."

"You like her, don't you?" Misao asked.

Watanuki's face flushed and he nodded. "At least, I'm kind of confused right now."

"I'll help you get unconfused when we get to your place."

"But I have to get to work," Watanuki said, getting worried about the hell Yuuko would unleash on him.

"Not a problem. She's taking a meeting with Kanou, so you're coming with me."

"Wait a minute! He can't get into the wish shop unless he..." Watanuki's eyes narrowed. "He has a wish!"

Misao shrugged. Watanuki then insisted, "You have to take me to the wish shop! Now! Kanou-san doesn't know what he's getting into."

Misao's eyes narrowed. "The only thing I have to do is entertain you."

Watanuki got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Misao wasn't going to be dissuaded from his goal. He had one choice, obey Misao.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: In my Floodland II story I've been playing around with Icchan from Angelic Layers. He gets a cameo here, and I'm inspired to write a story off of what's going on in the Tsubasa traveler's world from this chapter.

Part 11:

Watanuki passively accepted the breath-stealing kiss and let Misao roughly, quickly undo his school uniform once they got to his apartment. He was rapidly stripped down to his boxers and he had, at times, helped Misao push off the stiff, black garments. He was trapped against the wall of his kitchen in his apartment.

Misao firmly pressed his body against Watanuki. Awareness of exactly how built Misao was flooded Watanuki's mind. He couldn't fight off Misao, even if he wanted to. He felt Misao's hand suddenly travel under his boxers and start to fondle him. He half-hearty tried to pull away, but Misao wasn't having it. He grabbed Watanuki's arm with his free hand and gave it a bruising squeeze.

"Stop. Allow it," the man ordered. He could still feel Misao's hand between his legs, but it had paused, waiting on Watanuki. His emotions were in a flurry, but he eventually relaxed his body. Misao's hand started pleasuring him again. It continued a few minutes, and then Misao removed his hand to elicit a disgruntled moan from Watanuki. "Get naked and lay on your futon."

Watanuki took off his underclothes and lay on his futon. Watanuki, with shyly, averted eyes, watched Misao get undressed. He threw his head back and bit his bottom lip when Misao climbed on top of him, now nude. Misao started biting his neck.

The love making was incredible, intense, and all too quick. Watanuki wanted much more, in spite of being spent. When Misao withdrew from him, painfully, Watanuki gave a slight moan of discontent. He lay on his stomach, and turned his head on the pillow to watch Misao dispose of his condom in a plastic bag beside the bed.

"I'm only with Doumeki besides you. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust your Doumeki. I don't know him, so I don't have a reason to trust him," Misao answered, and Watanuki admitted that was common sense. But Watanuki trusted Doumeki. There was no way he was having sex with anyone outside of Watanuki. Misao finished cleaning up and straightening up the new, soft sheets. He snuggled close to Watanuki and held him carefully. Watanuki smiled and enjoyed Misao caressing the small of his back, banishing any remaining discomfort.

There was several long, silent moments and then Misao asked out of the blue, "Kimi, do you want me to start keeping you? I have a nicer place, and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Quit your job and school. Oh... well, I do live with Onii-san, and he has a bad habit about leaving his laundry everywhere, but I'll get him to stop." Watanuki felt his heart pound in his chest. Wasn't this what he wanted? No more people mocking him at school, no more chasing after Yuuko, and no more Doumeki?

"I thought about what I'd say if you asked me this. I'm still kind of afraid of that move. We've only known each other a few weeks. It seems so soon." Even to his own voice, he sounded interested in the proposition.

"You wouldn't have to work yourself to death like you do now. Your only job would be to sleep with me, and it's not like you find that unpleasant." Then Misao gave his neck a nuzzle. "Unless you wanted it to be unpleasant. Then I could find a lot of ways for you to find sex with me rather uncomfortable. I'd like to accommodate that, and you seem to prefer it that way."

"I'm afraid of that, sometimes. Not because of you or what you'll do to me, but that I'm starting to discover something I didn't know about myself. I'm trying to sort out a lot of things in my head."

"I could certainly help you out with that. You know, you'd have to give up any other boyfriends if you agreed to let me keep you. You'd be mine, end of story."

Watanuki's stomach roiled at the idea of leaving Doumeki, and he mentally kicked himself. Didn't he want Doumeki out of his life? He shoved Doumeki out of his mind. Now was certainly not the time to think of him.

But then another thought struck him. If he were to accept Misao's offer, he would be doomed to see spirits the rest of his life. He started trembling. That idea terrified him to no end.

"I have to admit, I'm scared of giving up Yuuko-san. If I quit the wish shop, I won't be free of seeing spirits."

"Yes, but it sounds like she's leading you on, and I really don't care that you see spirits. We'll work around it."

Watanuki sighed and snuggled closer to Misao. Why did he have the feeling if he chose to leave Yuuko's employ, he'd eventually lose the ability to protect himself with things like shiritori? Plus, there was the fact so many spirits and other creatures were now aware of him. He shivered thinking of the monster parade. How many of them would turn against him if he left Yuuko?

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" Misao asked, holding Watanuki tighter.

"I was just thinking of something I went through not too long ago."

Doumeki had gone through the monster parade with him, and he'd been so protective that night. Watanuki remembered waking up from his nectar hangover in his pajamas, in his apartment, breakfast cooked. He had wondered how he had gotten tucked in, and he hadn't wanted to admit to himself the logical choice of who'd cared for him.

He never did thank Doumeki for his care or any of the things he had done on Watanuki's behalf. Yes, he did cook for Doumeki as a way of thanks, and he may protest when Doumeki made requests, but he always fulfilled each one. He admitted he really did pour his all into any meal he cooked for the archer.

He made a big complaint of cooking for Doumeki because he was always afraid of the one day Doumeki would upturn his nose at a meal or criticize it. Every time Doumeki would sneak his food made Watanuki's stomach flutter in joy, but for some reason it came out as wrath. He gave a little sigh, always fearing Doumeki would meet the girl who could out-cook him.

If he were to ever show real, verbal appreciation for Doumeki's care, he was afraid he'd have to let Doumeki get closer to him. If he did let himself get closer Doumeki, his heart could shatter into... No! He refused to go to that next step. Doumeki was a nothing more than a rival, and he wouldn't let that archer hurt him. Not ever!

Watanuki clenched his teeth and nuzzled Misao's neck. "I want to come live with you. I'll quit everything. School, the wish shop... even Doumeki."

* * *

Kanou smacked his hand against the wood fence around the vacant lot. It wasn't quite dusk yet, so he could clearly see it was empty lot. Suddenly, a mist seemed to lift from the lot and slowly a large, old-fashioned house appeared out of nowhere. He shook his head in disbelief.

A pair of strange looking girls appeared out of nowhere, just from thin air. Their eyes seemed so empty and so uncanny. They each waved a hand towards the shop and said in unison, "The mistress said you are to come and see her straight away. Straight away."

He stepped cautiously through the gate and followed the girls into the house. They lead him to what looked like a bare lounging room. All that was in it was a fainting couch, a low table with sake and a smoldering pipe, and the luscious woman. Saiga hadn't exaggerated one bit about this Ichihara Yuuko. The elaborate crimson kimono with white butterflies highlighted her figure; the large, yellow bow around her waist only served to showcase every curve.

Before Ayase, this was the type of woman Kanou would have avoided, in spite of her attractiveness. She knew all about her own sensuality and how to use it against a partner. The balance of power would tip towards her, and he'd find that intolerable.

She wasn't paying attention to him at all. The young girls closed him in the room with her. He scowled at the door they had shut with a giant, yellow crescent on it.

"Witch-san? It looks like you have another customer. Are we interrupting?" a girl asked.

Kanou swirled and saw a projection on the wall. There was a young teenage boy and girl in the forefront, both looking worried, and two adult men standing behind them. One man had a deep scowl with clenched teeth; Kanou had never seen a more frustrated person in his life. The other man had the cheeriest smile Kanou had ever seen outside of Ayase, but Kanou felt there was something sickly false about it, unlike Ayase. Kanou figured these must be the four cosplayers. The one thing that struck him was the scowling man's odd eyes; he never seen someone with red eyes before.

What unnerved Kanou was the strange plushy projector with black fur and long ears. She just balanced it on her lap, but he didn't see that it was plugged in. It must be a new electronic device sought after by otaku. It looked like something out of those Poky-Didgi-whatever anime things Ayase loved to watch. He started considering investing in some of this anime and manga stuff, because it was big business.

The dark haired man in the projection with a scowl and red eyes looked up at Kanou and said, "You better run quick before you make a deal with that devil woman. Trust me. She'll make your life utterly miserable!"

"Now, Kuro-pon, don't ruin the Dimensional Witch's business. Besides," the smiling man said, "you act as if giving up your sword hasn't gotten you anything in return. You get to travel across dimensions with the delightful Princess Sakura, and you get to use your ninja skills to train someone talented like young Syaoran. Not to mention, you get to enjoy my effervescent company everyday." The the smiling man then said with a toying tone and narrowed, alluring eyes, "Perhaps for the rest of your life."

"Bite your tongue, dumb wizard! I've had enough of you! Once we land in Nihongo Country, I'll never look at you again!" Kanou was curious why the man wasn't just saying Japan, but an old-fashion name for their nation.

Yuuko muttered just loud enough for only Kanou to hear, "Don't count on that, Kurogane. Willingly making yourself Fai's food when you reach Acid Tokyo will not make parting from him trivial."

Now Kanou knew exactly where Watanuki got his weirdness from. This lady was talking to strange people and what the adult men said made no sense. Wizards? Ninjas? Dimensions? Yeah, these grown men had to be psychos and the woman had no qualms about letting a couple of kids travel with them.

Yuuko asked the teenage boy, "Have you obtained my price?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boy, presumably Syaoran, said happily. Kanou now looked at the background of the place they stood. It looked like some sort of thing out of Frankenstein, and he now noticed the four of them were dressed in elaborate, Victorian England clothing. There was a man in the background chained up to a chair. He was wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

The man in the lab coat lifted his face and screamed, "Icchan go ZOT!" There were arcs of blue lightening that sparked off the man. The man named Kurogane swirled and snarled, "Don't make me smack you around again!"

"Aww... Kuro-ra is so tough and violent. I like it," the one named Fai said.

"You were the one who concocted this whole scheme, you conniving wizard! You lazy criminal!"

"Now, now," Yuuko chided as the two teens sighed, looking upset. "Let's all focus on our goals. Your continual travel will get you were you want to go. I never did give you a time frame on how long it would take, but the longer you take in finding Sakura's memory feathers, the longer it will take for your agendas to be met."

Kurogane scowled and clenched his fist. "Why you...!"

"Aww... Kuro-goo is upset at the idea of the possibility of looking at my face every morning for the rest of his life?" Fai said, batting his eyes flirtatiously.

Kanou, at this point, took Kurogane's side in spite of the "wizard's" sexiness. Kanou'd take that blond, find a river, and hold his head underwater for at least seven minutes. Yeah, there was a limit to what a bed partner should be allowed. Kanou didn't know why that person, who claimed to be a ninja, wouldn't beat some sense into that silly blond.

"Taste Pale Blue Ice, you moronic wizard!" Then Kurogane lunged at Fai.

The blond dodged, lightening fast. "Should be careful about offering me a taste of your sword, Kuro-bun!" Fai said in a gloating tone, only to get more ire from the ninja.

Good, there was some fight in Kurogane. Kanou's eyebrow quirked in bafflement as the men chased each other in the background. It would seem that Fai was a lot more agile than Kanou had perceived. The two teens sighed in tandem with a resigned disgruntlement.

"Anyway, the deal is made, Syaoran," Yuuko said. "Once you get those two lovebirds settled, head north. You'll find the crystal you need to trade to Doctor Icchan for Sakura's feather."

Syaoran held up a stuffed animal. It was a replica of an Alice in Wonderland's White Rabbit. Yuuko said, "Have Sakura hold the toy Icchan made. Sakura-chan, you and Kanou-san, here, have something in common. You holding it will draw his ability to it at the right time."

The girl took it and cuddled it, rubbing her face sweetly against it. Kanou wasn't one for sentiment, but this girl drew out his most noble feelings. Kanou felt his heart warm a little watching such a sweet girl snuggling a stuffed animal. Then he wondered why on earth he'd want a stuffed animal, of all things.

The young girl looked at Kanou directly. Sakura, he figured that was her name, said, "You must be the man that shares my condition. I hope I help you find true love with this." She gave him the brightness smile. "Good luck in convincing that person to love you in return." She then gave him a brighter smile. "You aren't what you seem. You love him a great deal." Then her expression grew a little dark. "Learn another way to love him. Don't let your anxiety taint your love for him. Witch-san will explain it."

"Mokona, give me the toy," Yuuko ordered. Kanou was amazed the item in the girl's hands disappeared and the projector opened its mouth and spit up the same white rabbit toy. Yuuko caught it and looked at Kanou. "Now, I have a way to grant your wish." She turned back to the children and the two bickering adults. "And, boys!" All the males froze and shivered, giving Yuuko their utmost attention.

"I'm still waiting for my White Day gifts. It is very, very, very late. After all the whining I had to endure from Watanuki on Valentine's Day, I expected them to be good. She then pointed at the blond "wizard" and said in a chilling tone, "Especially you, Fai D Fluorite! Profiteering off of my idea of a name and Watanuki's chocolate at the Cat's Eye Cafe deserves some great compensation! Of course, dear Sakura paid up with that beautiful dress, so all of you boys should learn from her example. Do you boys understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the three of them answered in tandem and sullen tones. The girl looked at her male companions in sympathy.

The projection ended, and Yuuko picked up the smoldering pipe. She said, "I'd offer you refreshments, but your man, Kuba Misao, has distracted my Watanuki of late." She gave him a chilling glare with her crimson eyes. "I'm not exactly pleased, but we'll talk about that after your wish has been discussed."

"I warned Kuba not to mess around with the kid. I'll get it under control if you make sure Watanuki-kun doesn't go crying and sniveling to the cops. I have a business to protect."

She chuckled. "My Watanuki is a bit of a Nobita-kun right now. But anyway, my Watanuki has a different inevitability than the one offered by Kuba-san. There is no changing that, but the longer they keep their relationship and fight for it, the more trouble they'll each experience. I can't change that. Neither can you. Their choices won't be changed in a simple way. They have to decided to leave each other alone."

"You keep referring to him as 'my' Watanuki. So are you 'educating' him in other things beside housework?" Kanou asked with a leer.

She chuckled and answered in a very confusing way, "I did sleep with the creep with glasses, but not my Watanuki."

Kanou shook his head in frustration. "But you said we can't interfere with Watanuki and Kuba."

Yuuko chuckled and gave him a sly smile. "We can sure badger them to leave each other alone to your heart's content."

"Yeah, I'll handle the Kuba idiot. Now, let's get down to business. I may want to invest in your business."

"It's the motive behind that ridiculous notion that got you in here. You have a wish and this is a wish shop. It's time you learned something about my business to cure you of your idea of controlling my business." Her dry tone, sharp look, and stiffness caused Kanou to feel he had suddenly gotten in over his head. She started petting the toy rabbit-like-thing as if she had something over Kanou.

She got off her fainting couch and gave him a smile. "You want to know what Ayase's wish was?"

"Yes!" He clenched his fists, fearing the answer.

She gave him a sly smile. "It was as you feared. Ayase's wish was to be free of the debt he owed you." Kanou's stomach filled with acid. After what he had seen, this woman could do a lot, but did she have that kind of money to free Ayase? "But he declined to accept the wish, even though it would have been trivial for me to free him. He chose to stay with you, even though it only involved money."

"Trivial? What do you mean?! I have him trapped by so much money he'll never see..."

"Freedom? Money? Don't you think I could tilt your good fortune in the other way and free him? I would have only taken a piece of him in the exchange. Of course, there was the possibility you would have rejected him all on your own after I took my price."

"No! There is nothing you could take from Ayase to ruin him. He's special!"

"Even if he was crippled? Blind? Deaf? Would you love him then? His price was what makes him attractive to everyone. Even you. He would then have been an average person if he made the deal to be free of your financial slavery, Kanou-san. His specialness would have been mine then. So be mindful, he still has that thing on him that attracts others, because he wouldn't give it to me to get rid of you.

"His internal beauty that shines through will cause both of you pain in the future, but he's willing to endure the burden for you." Yuuko held up her finger. "Honestly, think if you have to take care of someone like him because he has a spiritual disability along with his advantage. It's much like caring for someone with a physical disability."

"What's his disability?"

"He can't detect good from evil. His gentle nature will make him a victim again and again. If it wasn't for you, he'd suffer such things you couldn't imagine. You were actually kind to buy him and keep him, but you still hurt him."

Kanou felt flushed with shame. "I know," he admitted slowly. "I want to stop hurting him. I want Ayase to accept me."

Yuuko held up the white, stuffed rabbit and said, "That is your wish. I can grant that, but it'll be a great price."

"How much?" Kanou said, hoping this woman wasn't a giant hoax.

"Patience. It's something you have very little of, therefore, it has a great value to you. That translates into a great value to me."

"Explain that!"

She then gave him a sly, seductive smile. "As you wish."

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The other night I watched episode 22, 23, & 24 of xxxHolic and got inspired. My version of the ghost woman's background comes from the Akira Kurosawa's "High and Low" movie- so, I used all the names from that movie. I loved that movie so much; Kurosawa just rocks! Basically, the ghost woman is the mother of the child that almost gets kidnapped.

Also, I included some references to X/1999. I just fell in love with that manga. I just adore Fuuma and Seishirou. I really want a bumper sticker that says, "Hey, at least you aren't Sabura." Then again, what CLAMP fan doesn't?

I do have to claim I got inspired by my hubby's story Miyuki-chan & Watanuki. I did kind of take a little page from him. Go read his story that's now out. It's fun.

And the first volume of Rei came out yesterday! Anyone else read it yet?

Part 12:

Watanuki had fallen asleep beside Misao and he knew he was now deep in his dreamscape. Inky shadows never bothered him here. His dreamscape was a place he had never been attacked, but when he saw her, he froze. It was her!

The woman in traditional dress he'd spent his holiday with. She was the... no, she wasn't a woman. He had to stop thinking of her as human. She was something he had befriended that he had desperately wanted to keep company and make happy.

She was something that had been draining his physical strength, not by her own volition. Watanuki felt his stomach twist remembering she was something Doumeki had destroyed. It was all to save Watanuki's existence, but he was still so raw with hurt and anger.

It was only weeks ago Doumeki had destroyed her in front of his eyes. He had reluctantly started to forgive Doumeki, but he still had some real resentment towards the archer. Watanuki was still struggling with grief over Doumeki snatching this woman from his life.

"It's you?" he asked barely above a whisper. "But how? Doumeki... he, he banished you."

"When your friend shot me with his spirit arrow I left just this little bit of me behind in your dreams. Remember the one, silver thread that you held in your hands as the last of me drifted away? I was allowed to leave the smallest bit of me in your dreamscape so I could help you one, last time.

"When we finish talking this time, my soul will be gone from your realm. I just felt so incredibly guilty making you so sick. I wanted to help you one day to make it up to you. That's why I asked a fragment of my soul be embed into your dreamscape until you needed it. You need me right now to fill in the gap for your mother, so please tell me why you're in such pain."

He never knew her name or anything about her, other than she'd lost a son. He also knew she was so motherly to him, and he craved that love more than anything right now. He hated it, because he wanted to be strong, but he burst into tears and clung onto her tightly. He sobbed and wailed, burying his face on her shoulder as she rocked him gently.

"There are two men asking for my attention. I guess that's not what you thought I'd say?" He steeled himself against her upcoming scorn.

The woman chuckled, but it was gentle and not with recrimination. "No, because I thought you had a crush on a girl."

"I did, and I still do. I still like her, but there is this man named Misao that's been seeing me. And my friend Doumeki's been competing against Misao for my attention all of the sudden. The last couple of week I've been so confused. It's like all I can think of is having... with... just any..." Watanuki blushed horribly. He said, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't hear this." She wrapped her arms around him tighter. Watanuki asked, "What did your son die of?"

"You're curious about him?"

"If you have to leave me, I wanted to know something about him. I just want to hold onto a piece of you. I have a chance of that again, not like my parents." He stepped back from her arms and frowned. "I can never really remember their faces, just some of the kind things they used to do. I just need a clear memory of someone who cares about me. Please let that be you. I need you right now, and I'm so grateful to have a second chance at being with you."

"Okay, but you may change your mind after you hear about me."

Watanuki smiled softly and shook his head. "Nothing you say will change my feelings for you."

"My name was Gondo Reiko, the wife of a business man. His company made shoes, but there was a dispute and he worked to silence the his rivals. There was a kidnapping attempt on our son, Jun, but they kidnapped our chauffeur's son, Shinichi, instead. There was a lot of strife, but Kingo did the right things and got the boy back. The kidnapper, it turned out, was jealous of Kingo and our beautiful house."

She grew gloomy so Watanuki asked, "What happened then?"

"The kidnapper went to prison and my husband changed companies to a lesser known one. The brother of the kidnapper was convinced to take revenge. He hit Jun with a car as he was walking to school." She shook her head, sorrowful. "The man who killed Jun was never brought to justice. He hung himself before the trial. Kingo and I were never the same."

"When was this? I don't remember hearing about it on the news." Watanuki asked, confused.

"It happened back in 1963."

"Oh, that was little over forty years ago."

There were tears brimming in her eyes. "He was a kind boy. He was taken from me at such a such a tender age. He was only ten when it happened. We had such dreams he'd turn out honorable, like his father." She gave Watanuki a sweet smile. "I keep wanting to call you Jun and fall into a fantasy."

Watanuki felt his stomach grow hollow. How he pitied this poor woman. Now he knew why her spirit had lingered. She was restless and wanted to help her son. If she couldn't do that, she wanted to find another boy she could help find peace. He wanted to talk to her more about her situation, but he knew their time was growing short. She wasn't going to share any more about herself. He took a deep breath and refocused on why she was here.

"Gondo-san, I'm afraid I'm about to..." He then shook his head and grew firm in his decision. "No! I have! I've chosen a yakuza for my lover. My other choice would have been that person who shot you with the spirit arrow. I can't love him. He'd hurt me again and again! The latest thing he did to hurt me was when he shot you! He didn't understand what we had together and he destroyed it! He had no heart to shoot you like he did! He didn't understand that I made the choice to disappear for you!" He felt his dreamscape self get warm at the confession.

He hadn't even really known that he had wanted to sacrifice himself for this woman until now. It hadn't been a totally conscious choice. That's why he had kept ignoring Doumeki's badgering to take the pipe fox with him. He was afraid the pipe fox would have destroyed the woman instantly in a reflexive protectiveness.

Watanuki balled up his fists, and shouted, "I'll never forgive him for taking you away!"

"Oh, Watanuki-kun, you know that's not true. Please finish forgiving your friend. His heart was very large and very strong. He loved you a great deal to risk your hatred over banishing me." She embraced him and stroked his back. "Understand that he actually loved you more than I did."

Watanuki's heart filled with ice at that thought. His stomach sank and he started to doubt his decision to live with Misao. The woman smiled at him and said, "You could suffer because of that gangster's business. Please consider the man who had the courage to banish me from your life. His love for you is strong, honest, and pure."

Watanuki's heart felt so heavy and scraped up. She was asking him to give Doumeki a chance, when he kept hurting him over and over. Doumeki kept taking from him, over and over. At least, that's how Watanuki saw it.

"It's time for me to go. Take care of yourself, Watanuki. Please, I don't hold any bitterness towards your friend. It would do my heart good to know that you'll finish forgiving him."

Watanuki nodded, unable to speak. The ghostly lady turned into a silvery, smoky thread and disappeared. He sank to his knees and let himself weep over her again.

That's when his dreamscape shifted again. He looked around himself. In front of him was a large man with a monocle and a beard. He was frowning at Watanuki, obviously displeased by his presence. Beside Watanuki was Syaoran, looking baffled and as if he were in some sort of pain. Watanuki then looked over his shoulder to see Yuuko in that dimensional, traveling dress. Her expression was overly serious.

"This child..." the man said, tilting his head towards Watanuki.

Then Yuuko said firmly, "No. The future has yet to be ordained."

Syaoran was now looking at Watanuki, an almost horrified look on his face. He asked with an ashen complexion, "Who is... this...?"

Suddenly, there was a rush of purple butterflies and he was alone again, save for Yuuko. She now had her arms outstretched and there was concentration on her face.

"That was not for you to see, Watanuki."

"But what was it, Yuuko? Who was that man? He seemed so horrible. And Syaoran was upset about something. He didn't recognize me."

"This is not for you. Go back to sleep, and please remember to watch after yourself tomorrow."

Then that glowing disk formed under her feet, swallowed her, and she disappeared from his dreamscape. There was something about that dream; it wasn't the first time he'd dreamed this. Yuuko stopped it at the same place every time.

* * *

Misao stirred and wasn't surprised to see Watanuki was in that eerie, deep sleep again. He wondered what Watanuki was dreaming about. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was making Watanuki cry again.

Misao checked his cellphone. No calls from Kanou or Homare. He guessed he was still supposed to keep Watanuki from Yuuko. He put his hand on Watanuki's shoulder and shook him vigorously. Watanuki was just so limp and totally unresponsive.

Misao flopped back on the futon. Watanuki wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. That's the way Misao liked it. He'd make sure it was that way, and Watanuki understood that. Watanuki was too rare to let go.

* * *

Yuuko sat upright and tilted her head. "Your patience is the cost of the wish for Ayase's love. You must learn how to have more of it."

"So you can't just make Ayase change his mind about me?" Kanou asked, sipping his sake on the deck with the woman. They had moved out to the deck so she could watch the moon. It was very lovely, he had to admit, and her sake was the highest quality available.

Something caught his eye. It slithered past his foot in the grass and shadows. It let out a small hiss, and it slithered on. "What was that?" he asked, flinching.

"Only a creature that loves Watanuki with his whole, loyal heart. I'm afraid that creature is rather ill tempered since Kuba-san is taking up so much of Watanuki's time. He gets very jealous, you see. That's why I said to make sure Kuba-san, the younger, doesn't get near my shop. He'll know Watanuki is mating with him, but more importantly, he'll know that the coupling with Kuba-san is causing Watanuki a great deal of pain and harm. That creature would not stop until Kuba-san was dead because of that reason."

"A little, bitty, fuzzy snake kill Kuba?" He then chuckled. "Mating and coupling? You make what they do sound so mechanical. Then again, Misao has all the personality of wallpaper paste. I'm sure it doesn't get better than mating and coupling."

"Still waters run deep, so don't be too sure." She swirled her sake and said, "That creep with glasses was quite an adept lover. Watanuki is just rediscovering his body memories. The creep with glasses never did pick drab people to bed. Judging by that, I'm sure Watanuki wouldn't be captivated by a boring lover."

Kanou wasn't even going to pretend he knew what she was babbling about. Frankly, he was more interested in his wish with Ayase, anyway. After some more moon gazing and sake sipping, he asked, "So, if you're a witch, you could wave a wand and make Ayase feel about me differently."

"I could. I could even make it seem like he loves you. But the price of doing things in your impatient way would cost you dearly. If you do things my way, gradually, you'll earn his true love, eventually. Your relationship won't always be what you want, but you both will have the potential to be happy with one another. That starts with you, Kanou-san. When you change, Ayase-kun will start to change."

He gave her a slight glance. The part of him that liked to push the envelope asked, "Tell me, if you could wave a wand and make Ayase love me tomorrow, what would be the price?"

"You want to haggle? Fine. The price would be your inborn luck, but if you were to give that to me, your business would fail. People like Hayashida, that corrupt casino owner, would easily take you over without your inborn ability. You'd be reduced to ultimately selling off Ayase-kun's debt to you. In the end, he'd be the only thing that you had of worth.

"He could end up in the hands of that Saki guy they wanted you to resell him to. And what do you think would happen to a tender morsel like Ayase-kun at that man's no-so-tender mercies? You said it yourself to Hayashida, he would end up a sadist's toy or being cannibalized. If you hang onto your luck, you have a greater chance of protecting Ayase-kun.

"If you give up your good luck for his instant love, your cities will end up in the dust. The real tragedy?" Yuuko then gave him the most piercing look he'd ever seen. "He'd then love you, if I were to grant the wish, and willingly sacrifice himself for you. He would sink as low as to willingly prostitute himself to any man you said, and he'd end up like a hollow puppet after a while. The love would turn cold and not be what you're looking for. Better for you to earn it than to steal it. Earned love is much sweeter."

He shivered. "Fine," he snarled. "I want to protect him, above all else. If I have to deal with his fear of me for a little while longer, I'll do it. I just won't tolerate the idea of him going back to that auction. He's mine. I paid money for his body. If I have to pay some in patience to earn that heart of his, so be it."

"Fine then. The price is set. This is the trail marker." She held up the white, stuffed animal with Alice in Wonderland trim. It flared with purple sparks and disappeared. "One day you'll see that stuffed, toy rabbit and buy it for Ayase. If he accepts it, then you know you're going in the right direction. Keep doing what you're doing, and his love will be yours."

"So you're just giving me romance advice?"

"That toy will remain picked over hundreds of times, thanks to Sakura's magic. What more did you want?"

"I don't know." Kanou was getting irritable with the woman. "Something more?"

"I told you, you can't afford something more. Besides, be grateful you won't end up like Kurogane."

"That red-eyed guy?"

"One day, he'll chop off his own, left arm for the love of his life. You'll only gain and not lose too much with the bargain we have. Now, are you going to be reasonable?"

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'll take the deal you offer." Then Kurogane shivered. "Damn, if you don't drive a hard bargain, Lady. Hey, is that Kurogane guy really going to chop off his arm for that nauseating, blond twit?"

"Oh yes." Then Yuuko let out a sinister chuckle. "And he won't regret a minute of it."

"I'll learn to be patient with Ayase, then. That's a lot better than that kind of stuff. Damn, that's hard, though. To learn to have something I've never bothered with."

"Ayase-kun has the potential to give you back the love you truly want. But it comes with coaxing, not force. Just be steadfast. That book you received about pets isn't too far off the mark, right?" She drained her glass and offered, "More?"

"Yeah. Hey... Back to your worker... I've had this feeling he isn't what he seems."

She gave him a sly glance. "You're asking if Watanuki is human?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He's so strange."

She chuckled and swirled her ice around in her cup. "I guess a human with an acute sense like you would wonder if Watanuki is human." She gave Kanou a sorrowful frown. "If I tell you, and you tell him, you will loose everything you desire in life and you will suffer with the last curse I'm able to grant."

"Fine, I'm just curious. I won't ever breath a word. Don't worry about cursing me!"

"I know you won't tell anyone after this. You'd be considered insane, anyway, and you'd be bringing people around an empty lot. I'll tell you this so you'll understand how important it is to get my Watanuki away from your business.

"No, he isn't a born human. Technically, he's a magical construct. He's a piece of my former lover, Clow Reid, taken from Syaoran, who's a decedent of Clow. Clow was a very powerful magician, and Watanuki doesn't remember anything about that life he lived as Clow. That is, up until now," she said in an aggravated tone. "It seems, he's having a sexual reawakening I didn't count on. Of all the things for Watanuki to remember..."

She then shook her head in aggravation. "All Watanuki remembers are the artificial memories of being an orphan I made for him when I pulled him into this dimension. He was created to be the age of eight years old when he was taken from Syaoran. He woke up at a hospital, thinking his parents died in a car accident. I modified his landlady and got him into school. He doesn't remember me helping him at first. I disguised myself as someone he would only remember as a girl named Miyuki-chan." She then chuckled. "I was really a fun girl once upon a time."

"So, Watanuki-kun's life is a lie?" Kanou asked, feeling really sorry for this kid.

"Everything before eight. He has no clue, though. It's important he remains that way. If he doesn't, well..." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "The world will crumble. You see, if he doesn't remain ignorant of who he is, he will likely grow out of control with power and could grow corrupt. He could join the Angels trying to destroy this world, or the Seals trying to save this world."

Kanou glowered and accepted more sake. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't need to. Just know that Watanuki is a linchpin. So long as he stays with me and buried in this shop, he'll not affect the balance of life on earth. You know all those earthquakes lately? If you don't like them, you'll make sure Watanuki stays ignorant of who he is."

Kanou felt a shiver as he looked at her. She was placid about the statement. He drew in a deep breath. "You want him to give up Misao for that reason, don't you? If he stays with Misao, he could be discovered by those... Angels?"

"You're a very bright man. Yes. It's more than just Watanuki's happiness at stake. If he quits my shop, like Misao will ask, Watanuki will eventually submit to a man named Fuuma and become his lover. And Fuuma will easily seduce Watanuki at this stage of his sexual reawakening. Right now, Watanuki isn't aware enough to resist what Fuuma says. He has no restraint on his sexuality, right now. Watanuki, with his magic, could tip the balance into the Angels' favor and invite world wide destruction in all sorts or natural disasters.

"Watanuki has incredible power within himself he doesn't know about. Kamui, Watanuki's other potential lover, would have a hard time to convince Watanuki to come to him, right now. He'd be too much like Doumeki, too soft and too tender. All Watanuki knows now is to crave pain. He doesn't know how to blend pain and tenderness into a beneficial coupling.

"Kamui is the head of the Seals that could keep Watanuki out of the Angels' hands. Kamui just wouldn't be able to satisfy Watanuki's sexuality at this time. More time is needed for Kamui and Watanuki, and it's not there; Hitsuzen binds them to never become lovers. So, Watanuki needs to stay with me to stay out of a cosmic tug-of-war."

"That sounds crazy, but..." Kanou said, took a swig of sake, and said, "I believe you."

"Two minutes, twenty-three seconds. Another earthquake."

Sure enough; it happened the very second she said. There was a light rumbling underneath them. Kanou clenched his sake cup. "Don't worry about Misao. I'll make sure he quits fucking Watanuki. I hate these damn earthquakes."

"Good," she said, before sipping on her cup.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Now I'm seriously thinking of writing a Henshin Dekinai story (I'd list it under Okane ga Nai) where Someya's dinner I hinted at happens. It'd be a dark comedy, I think.

Part 13:

Kanou walked into his apartment and got instantly annoyed. It was almost three in the morning and he found Someya, Honda, and some busty, teenage girl sprawled out in his living room. Ayase was sound asleep, curled next to Someya's lap on the sofa. Before he could start bellowing at them to get out, he noted Someya wasn't in drag at all. He was wearing a gray suit, and Honda was in a nice shirt, slacks, and a tie. That meant "Old Man Someya" was lurking around somewhere.

Sure enough Someya Kaoru came from the kitchen with tea. "Where the devil have you been?" he bellowed at Kanou. Someya, the younger, Honda, and busty girl all shushed him and pointed to Ayase. The man now hissed in softer tones, but with anger, "There's been two earthquakes and they think a third one could happen! We've been trying to call you to make sure you were safe!"

"Wait a minute. I have to check on Kuba," Kanou said, wondering how Old Man Someya got veal sauce all over his suit.

Kanou remembered an important phone call he had to make. He dialed Misao and gritted his teeth when he couldn't get through. Phone service was going to be spotty, at best. He had planned to have his henchman take Watanuki to Yuuko's wish shop, pronto, so some supernatural freaks couldn't fight over who would get to make him into some cosmic-sex-slave-tool-to-end-the-world. It look like that wasn't going to happen tonight. Hopefully, that Fuuma guy and his people weren't going to find him.

He looked at Someya Kaoru and asked, "So what's this all about?"

The four visitors to his apartment all had expressions of exacerbation. It was the okama that explained, "Well, I thought since we're going to Holland next month to make our marriage official, my father should meet Honda's sister. That's this young lady, by the way.

"We went to Bella Notre for dinner and things were going..." The girl and older man rolled their eyes and locked onto each other with a hot glare. Honda pinched the girl's arm and she yelped, now giving her brother a nasty expression. Someya sighed and shook his head, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Oh, never mind how it was going! It was going shitty, if you must know! Anyway...

"The first earthquake hit, and Ayase ended up calling me in a panic. He couldn't get in touch with you or either Kuba. He was in tears and hysterics so we all gladly... gladly... gladly... came over here to check on him. Then the second earthquake hit." Someya was just glaring daggers all the way around the room after he shoved his glasses even higher on his nose. Kanou had never seen the cross-dresser so pissed off. Thank goodness he hadn't been invited to that dinner.

"Is Ayase hurt?" Kanou asked, dread was setting in as he blew off the drama.

"Not physically. But I've never seen someone living in Japan act like that. He's lived here all his life, hasn't he? I know these recent earthquakes are really horrible, but they're nothing new to Japan. Aya-chan panicked as if he never felt one before," Someya said.

"I don't know. He could have lived someplace else when he was a child. I never asked," Kanou said. After all, Ayase wasn't pure Japanese, so that was a possibility.

"Poor thing totally lost it when the second one hit. He was screaming horribly and running around rather than staying under a doorway. It took Honda and my father to restrain him, believe it or not. He blacked out right before the quake stopped. You didn't feel those last two?" Someya asked.

"I did, but I was talking with a potential client. The deal fell through, and I had to do some deep thinking about what she told me," Kanou explained. "That's why I didn't call right away. I was getting a bad signal, anyway. I thought Ayase would just stay under a doorway and wait it out. I came home as soon as I could after the second one, because I was worried about him, but there were so many delays. And well, I didn't know he was so afraid of quakes." Kanou felt surprised at Ayase's reaction to an earthquake. Hadn't Ayase lived in Japan for a while? He should really be used to them.

Someya Kaoru, that shrewd old lawyer, sighed and shook his head after setting the tea tray on the coffee table. "You should have come home sooner if you knew a young man was here that you're responsible for. Is that sake I smell? Were you out drinking?"

"I'm an adult! Besides, I didn't know about Ayase being afraid! I promise I didn't know!" Kanou protested, always hating how this lawyer friend of his father's could always make him feel like a kid again. New rules were going to be implemented: Ayase was NOT going to be allowed to let anyone in their apartment without written permission! "Let me tuck him in. I'll take care of him now."

Suddenly, there was a rumble and a swaying. Kanou went to pick up Ayase as the others moved towards doorways. Kanou stumbled, but then Ayase popped up and screamed, "Kanou! Help me!"

Kanou had a burst of adrenalin, grabbed his love closer, and dragged him to their bedroom doorway in spite of Ayase's irrational thrashing, fighting, and calling out to him. He clung to Ayase as the building swayed with them. Ayase was throwing such a fit Kanou was scared to death over the younger man's sanity, especially when Ayase broke free and ran towards the nearest, open window.

Kanou was able to grab Ayase's hair, yank him to the ground, and knock him out with a punch. He quickly managed to get them back to the doorway. He clenched Ayase tightly and stroked his light hair, willing him into some sort of peaceful state.

"Please, please snap out of," Kanou murmured into Ayase's ear. When the earthquake stopped, everyone, gradually, came out into the living room again. He told the others he was going to care for Ayase. Someya and crew left, looking worn out.

He got Ayase put into pajamas and laid him on their bed. He hated drugs of any kind, but he rummaged for that medical kit. Sure enough, it had some stuff that caused drowsiness. He tossed the drugs aside. He did keep some whiskey and sake. He left and prepared a cocktail for Ayase quickly.

Kanou felt like such scum seeing that purple bruise across Ayase's jaw, but it was certainly better than Ayase tossing himself out of a window from a twenty-three story plunge to his death. Still, he just wanted to stop hurting Ayase. He just wanted Ayase to accept him and love him. Patience was something he didn't understand, but he would start, starting with waiting on Ayase to wake up and help him achieve a calmer state.

One, long hour later, Ayase cracked his eyes open and murmured, "Kanou?"

"I'm here. Drink," he insisted, helping Ayase sit up and drink the strong liquid. Ayase coughed a little but took it without protest. Kanou made him lay down and said, "You have a strong fear of earthquakes?"

"Um... there were some tonight. I kind of remember." Ayase started to tear up and he was having trouble drawing in breath. Ayase bolted upright. "Someya! Honda! Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They went home. Just worry about yourself. You gave me a huge scare. You almost dove out of a window during the last quake. Why? Haven't you lived in Japan your whole life?"

Ayase shook his head. "I came here when I was eight. There was an earthquake two days after I came here." Ayase tears were flowing now. "Tetsuo made fun me because I... I cried and... Oh! It's so embarrassing! I couldn't help it! I wet myself and he just kept teasing me. Every time an earthquake happened, he reminded me of it. I always feel so helpless every time one happens. I probably should have left Japan long ago."

"That fucking bastard!" Kanou about made a remark about selling Ishii's liver on Monday, but refrained. Instead, he stroked Ayase's hair and said, "You were just a kid and couldn't help it. It was frightening to you. You don't need to be frightened any more. I'm here for you."

Ayase smiled in spite of his tears and threw his arms around Kanou's neck. Kanou was shocked, at first, but gradually stroked Ayase's back to comfort him. Kanou had planned to confront Ayase about his wish with Yuuko, but that flew out of the window. After all, he didn't go through with it. Instead, he plied Ayase with more alcohol and an ice pack for his cheek.

One day, he'd find that white rabbit toy. And Kanou had faith, Ayase would accept it. He just had to wait Ayase out. Little bit by little bit, things like holding Ayase when he was afraid, would get him what he wanted. Yuuko was right about that. Her advice was worth the price.

He settled next to Ayase in bed after stripping off his outer clothing. All he did was hold Ayase. He had no desire to do more. All he wanted was Ayase to feel safe again. Eventually, he melted into Kanou's arms and murmured, "Thank you, Som...ku..."

He was shocked Ayase even knew his given name, or tried to use it. He stroked Ayase hair gently and clung to the unconscious boy. He said, "You're welcome, Yukiya. One day, I hope you let me call you that day-to-day. Call me Somuku when you want."

Ayase fell limp in a drunk and stressed fit. All Kanou could do was cuddle Ayase and hope he'd come around soon. Kanou took a deep breath and held Ayase, not able to fall into a proper sleep as that slow melody played through his head over and over. Yes, the price for his wish was higher than he thought. Thankfully, he hadn't asked Yuuko for more.

* * *

Watanuki woke up and looked around the dim room. He didn't see Misao, but his futon was still warm where Misao had slept. He heard some rattling in his kitchen area. He felt around and grabbed his glasses. He saw Misao rummaging around in the kitchen area in one spot in his two roomed apartment.

Misao paused and looked over to Watanuki. "Coffee?"

"I don't have any, but I have tea." Watanuki dragged on his white undershirt and boxers, which was all Misao was wearing, too. He walked over to the kitchen and started preparing tea. He checked in his rice cooker and kicked himself. He was too busy with Misao last night and had forgotten to prepare any for breakfast. "Breakfast will not include rice." He turned and noticed Misao's head was cocked to one side. "Hey, you're giving me a strange look."

"You slept right though three earthquakes last night. You don't remember spending part of the night in the bathroom's doorway, do you?"

"No, not at all, but my dreams were really strange. The last one was where these two... I guess magicians... were fighting with onmyōdō, but that's not normal. From what I've learned from Yuuko, it's not usually used in attacks."

"Isn't that just Chinese fortune telling or something?"

"No, there is a lot more to it that a lot of people don't know. Fighting with scripts of paper, or cards, infused with magic spells is one part of onmyōdō that's not practiced normally, because it requires someone who wields the potential to use very strong magic." Watanuki explained. He blushed and shook his head as he started his breakfast prep. He hoped Misao wouldn't think him a weirdo, but he'd seen too much to not believe in magic.

Watanuki growled and and clenched his fist. "Yuuko told me to stop drawing the kanji for 'bird' for some reason and to never write about any birds. Now my homework is all screwed up! She said one day I'd know when I was allowed to write bird again! Ha! Allowed? Okay, I stopped because when I don't listen to her terrible things happen, but still... Is she my owner or something?! Agh! She frustrates the heck out of me!"

"She must have a reason."

Watanuki pressed on and said, "Yuuko told me about some girl that practices onmyōdō, but with a deck of cards. And then she spoke of two men, but she never gave real details. She keeps me in the dark." Then he glared hotly at the cooking eggs. Watanuki clenched his teeth and shook his head in frustration. "She only gives me a little information, never the whole story. I want to stop living my life in the dark."

"So the dream about these magicians, what was it like?"

"They were both very intense with their emotions. Spell after spell. Something was very dire about the whole thing. I think I should ask Yuuko about that one," Watanuki murmured, as he finished preparing tamagoyaki. "What time is it, anyway?"

Misao checked his watch. "Little before six. By the way, your friend called to check on you this morning."

"Is Himawari okay?" He asked worried.

"No, it was Doumeki that called," Misao said, pouring them some tea. At first, Watanuki felt a little panicked at Misao picking up the phone and talking to with Doumeki. "I told him you were sleeping and he said that it was fine with him. He told me to tell you to say to hello to his grandfather. He then just hung up."

Watanuki felt a scowl come to his face. "Of course I'd tell Haruka hello from him!" Misao gave him a baffled look. Watanuki let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm really close friends with his grandfather. His grandfather, Haruka, lives in my dreams, for lack of a better way to explain it. He's been dead for a few years, and I never did met him in real life, but a lot of my dream life is spent with him. Haruka just means... I guess... he means a lot to me.

"It was eerie. The first time I met him in my dreamscape, I thought he was Doumeki on a white horse in samurai clothes. All I knew is that he rescued me from some monsters. He shot an arrow that broke and I ended up using it to... Oh, now you think I'm crazy!"

Misao shrugged. "Whether you're crazy or it really happened, it's still interesting. Go on."

"Well. Haruka rescued me a few times, and he's everything I like. If only Shizuka was like Haruka on the inside! Instead, it's like they're night and day."

"It sounds like you're in love with Haruka," Misao pointed out.

Watanuki felt as though he should deny it, but his chest grew tight and he wanted to embrace what he'd denied for a long time. He nodded as his face flushed; that reality crashed into him and his chest constricted. Watanuki confessed, "I do have a crush on Haruka."

Watanuki growled softly and buried his head in his hands. "That makes me pretty sick, hun? I'm in love with a ghost in my head and let his grandson, that looks just like him, make out with me. I will say I've never confused the two or used one as a substitute for the other. My relationships with each are separate."

"It makes no difference to me anyway. The sicker your libido, the better. But if I were you, I wouldn't share it around town that you're doing a grandson of a man you love because you would be considered sick, though."

"Oh you just had to put it like that didn't you! Anyway! Haruka keeps teaching me things I need to know, he keeps me safe in the spirit realm. There are a lot of dangers there for me." Then he scowled even deeper. "Unlike Yuuko, who just lets me stumble into things!"

"You seem to have a strange relationship with this Doumeki Haruka. And also with Ichihara Yuuko. It seems the same type of thing."

Watanuki snorted. "I have the strangest relationship with Doumeki Shizuka, too! Big, stupid oaf! I really, really like Haruka, but I can't stand his grandson!"

"You don't like him, so why did you let him fuck you?"

Watanuki blushed. "I don't know. I just felt like it. He, I hate to admit it, is such a big part of my life. I can walk down any street and his presence keeps them, spirits, away. Still, it's not like I forgive him for what he did to someone I cared for."

He still remembered the ghost lady in his dream. She had asked him to do something he wasn't ready for: totally forgive Doumeki.

Misao asked, "So have you decided about my offer? No one else. Boys or girls. You can't even play with yourself without my permission, and I may ask you to do things you may find distasteful. I will expect you to do every sex act I ask for without complaint. If you complain, you get punished. Is that understood?"

Watanuki served the food, and Misao gave the traditional thanks. He thought about Misao's conditions; he was craving more knowledge about sex and wouldn't know if he didn't like something if he didn't try it. After Misao started eating, Watanuki said, "Yes, but the part about playing with myself, can we negotiate? I'm just feeling the need for it a couple times a day lately. I'll only be with you, but this would help with my fidelity."

Misao looked thoughtful and then nodded. "I guess I'll let you, but you have to tell when you do it, and you have to put out in return when I get home. Agreed?"

Watanuki nodded, starting to feel a real rush of joy. "I want to be with you. I'll quit everything else on Monday, if that's okay. I hope your brother won't mind me around."

"We always accommodate each other. You still look kind of sick. You aren't eating."

Watanuki took a deep breath and nodded. "My dream is still nagging me. The two magicians fought to the death and their power was such it collapsed a major bridge."

Misao stopped eating suddenly and gave Watanuki a side-long glance. "The third earthquake brought down a bridge. It was on the news an hour ago."

Watanuki shivered. He'd seen what happened in his dream. It wasn't plate tectonics; it was magical warfare. He suddenly wanted to see if one of the magicians survived. The older one had certainly died, but the other, Watanuki had a feeling, lived.

"I have got to go to that archery competition this morning."

"Really?" Misao asked dryly.

"Just for Himawari, and I promise, I'll break up with Doumeki at the competition. I'll let him know that I want to be with you exclusively. After that, maybe we'll go see the bridge. I have a feeling there's something I should see or some people I should meet."

"Fine, I'll drive you over there, but I really want to get some fishing in today."

Watanuki felt a stab in his stomach at that word. "Fishing?" he asked softly.

"Yes, it's my main hobby. It's really relaxing being out on a boat in the water with a rod and reel. We'll go and I'll teach if you've never been," Misao said after finishing his tamagoyaki.

Watanuki panicked and started trying to figure away avoid water. Maybe he could play shiritori the whole time? No, he knew that wouldn't work. Spirits from the sea were the most malevolent and the most powerful. He'd need a very powerful ward to keep them away. Heck, he didn't think there was a way to keep them back if he were in a boat.

"Um... I'll need to go by Yuuko's first if you want me to get near the sea."

Misao looked thoughtful and then understanding. He nodded. "Make sense. Lots of dead sailors and stuff?"

Watanuki let out a sigh and the tightness in his chest. Misao was perfect! He did understand. "Exactly."

"Fine. What time does the archery match end? Keep in mind, I'm only letting you go to break up with this Doumeki guy."

Watanuki was shy about affection, still, but he reached across the table and laid his hand on Misao's. The man took it and gave a slight squeeze. Watanuki face went flush and he said, "Around eleven. I'll be at the school gate waiting on you."

* * *

Yoshiizumi sneered and waited for the archery competition to end. It did, and the kid wandered out onto the sidewalk like an idiot. He didn't look around cautiously like a boyfriend of a yakuza should. The Watanuki kid was gabbing with some girl. She looked surprised and rushed back in towards the athletic bleachers, leaving his target alone.

The target looked like some plain kid, not 'pretty' in the least. He was wearing glasses and had tons of cowlicks, to boot. Still, even Yoshiizumi had to admit there was something interesting about the kid as he looked up and down the street.

He told the two guys in his backseat, "Rough him up until he complies. I don't give a shit how much he whines. Hurt him good if he talks back. I want him to obey. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" They left the vehicle and hustled the Watanuki kid into the backseat. He protested and fought a little as Yoshiizumi drove off. The men beat the kid until he was silent. Finally, Watanuki was quiet as he slumped over onto the floorboard. Yoshiizumi headed off to the oceanside warehouse to keep Watanuki until he got what he wanted from Kanou.

He smirked after glancing at Watanuki tied up in the warehouse floor. Yes, yakuza typically killed their boyfriends after kidnappings anyway, they didn't want "leftovers." So he expected Watanuki not to be around to talk.

When they got to the warehouse, he smirked and smacked the kid on the face. He woke and looked startled. "You're my bitch, now, so you better start talking about what Kanou is up to. I'll have them beat you to death if you don't start talking!"

Watanuki shouted, "I don't know. Leave me alone!" He received three strong punches to his face. He was still resisting, but there was a crash at the door. It made Yoshiizumi freeze. There was no obvious cause of the disturbance, but why was the roof of the warehouse caving in?

Watanuki started cackling and said, "Oh you were dumb enough to bring me by the ocean. Good luck with that." The building creaked more and then Watanuki shouted out as if he were terrified. His blue eyes were locked towards the windows facing the open water. Something wasn't right, and Yoshiizumi couldn't see it.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I wished I would have read more about prosopagnosia (Misao's condition) before I started this story. There is a lot of interesting articles out there about it. Also, the Jar Jar Binks thing is ALL my husbands fault! He's only seen the OVA for Okane ga Nai and not read all the manga.

Part 14:

Misao pulled up in front of Watanuki's school where the archery tournament had been held. He expected to see Watanuki waiting for him and ready to start his new life as his uke. Instead, he saw the girl from yesterday sobbing against a tall boy's chest.

Misao got out of his car and walked up to them. The tall teen's body language turned hostile. He tugged the girl behind him and met Misao's eyes firmly. She started, but clung to the tall boy for protection.

"Are you Kuba-san?" he asked dryly.

"You must be Doumeki-kun," Misao said. He couldn't see Doumeki's face because of his prosopagnosia, but he did wonder what Watanuki saw when he looked at that face.

"Yeah. Now, where did your friends take Watanuki?"

"My friends? Kimihiro was supposed to meet me here after the tournament," Misao said, confused. If it was Homare, they would have thought it was just Misao picking up Watanuki. He hadn't asked Honda or Someya to come pick him up. And, well, Misao was hired to do Kanou's errands, not the other way around.

"But three men dragged him into a car and drove off!" Himawari exclaimed, fighting off tears.

Misao then realized Doumeki had been sarcastic. He never really picked up on that sort of stuff. His cell phone started rang; it was someone he didn't know. It wasn't Kanou's tone: Star Wars' Imperial March. It wasn't Homare's tone: Star Wars' Catina Song. It wasn't Ayase's tone: Jar Jar Binks saying, "Exsqueeze me!"- Yeah, Homare had slugged Misao in the stomach for that one. It was his unknown caller ring tone: Star Wars' Opening Crawl. He answered, "Kuba here."

"Yoshiizumi here. I got your little toy. Want him back?"

"If you wanted to still draw breath after the sun sets, you wouldn't have laid a finger on him. Now you're on borrowed time, because I'll find your ass and slice your throat after taking each finger and making you eat them."

Himawari made an "eeap" sound and buried her head against Doumeki's arm.

"All you need to do is help me screw Kanou, and you can have your little toy back."

"I'm not dumb enough to cross Kanou. He's not someone to screw with. I thought you knew that after your run-in with him last month."

"He's not going to get the better of me! Bah...! You know, your kid is pretty plain compared to Kanou's. He's a dime a dozen; you really could afford better. You probably won't want him back, anyway. If you drag your feet too long and don't help me, I'm going to call up that politician Kanou's been squeezing and hand over your toy to him.

"That man only cares they're young, not pretty. So not only will Kanou's toy have been fucked by an outsider, so will yours. Kanou's firm will be a laughing stock in the yakuza world once it gets out you guys let another man play with your toys, not once, but twice."

"Like I said, you'll eat your fingers if you harm him," Misao promised solidly with a placid tone.

"Misao!" It was now Watanuki on the phone. "Please! He has me by Tokyo Bay! You've got to find Doumeki and bring him! There's all sorts of spirits! Please help me! Who cares if this guy has a stupid gun! I could care less! There is a kraken after me! Only Doumeki can kill it! Help me!"

"You crazy little shit!" Yoshiizumi bellowed at Watanuki in the background. "The building is old, idiot! It's just... what the... that sound again!" There was some bizarre creaking in the background. "Shut up with your crazy talk already, or I'll kick your teeth in! I've had enough of you yapping about monsters!" Then Yoshiizumi got on the phone and gave Misao an address. "Come here and we'll discuss Kanou." He hung up.

Misao glared at Doumeki and said, "You're coming with me. Watanuki is in real trouble. They have him in a warehouse by Tokyo Bay."

"Oh no!" Himawari said. "He can't be by the water!"

Doumeki clenched his tournament bow and turned to the girl. "Go to Yuuko-san and wait on us." Himawari nodded and ran down the street. Doumeki then turned to Misao. "You know, if he gets hurt, I'm the last person you'll need to worry about. Yuuko will curse you very, very badly. If she loses Watanuki, she'll be allowed to balance out her loss, and that won't be good for you in the least. Not to mention, all sorts of creatures he's helped will be after you the minute the sun sets. He has a pet pipe fox that'll hunt you down if Watanuki doesn't come back to him."

"I'll deal with all that later. Let's get Kimihiro." Then Misao got them into the car and peeled out. "What's a pipe fox?"

"You don't want to find out."

* * *

Doumeki really never used the word "hate" towards people. His grandfather taught him it only came back to you in unpleasant ways, but this man he despised with an unholy passion. They were headed towards Tokyo Bay.

Misao was speeding and breaking every traffic law in Japan. Doumeki clenched his bow tighter; he had no arrows with him except what could be made with his spirit. The silence between them grew heavier and heavier.

Kuba Misao was his rival for Watanuki's affection. Yes, he admitted to himself, he was actually very jealous over Watanuki's feelings. But the thing that really bothered him about Watanuki's illicit love affair with Misao was that he knew this type of situation could happen. How many stories in the newspapers were there about some wife or lover or child of a yakuza that ended up missing? Too many for Doumeki's liking. And now it was as if Doumeki's worst fears about Watanuki's other lover were taking place.

"You know he's in love with your grandfather," Misao said blandly.

Doumeki was never happy with what he suspected, now confirmed. It was an awkward situation he endured with Watanuki, at best. He knew Watanuki and his grandfather had formed a very close bond quickly. He was glad, because it had saved Watanuki from a lot of bad situations.

Still, Watanuki's obsession with Haruka irritated Doumeki sometimes, because he wanted that attention. To complicate things further, he envied Watanuki having the ability to talk to his grandfather every time he just fell asleep. It would be a real mess if Doumeki allowed himself to dwell on his envy too much.

"Yeah, I know." Then Doumeki smirked and turned it back on the man. "How does it feel to know his heart isn't yours either?"

Misao smirked back as he drove so psychotically, just like a crazy Yankee would. "I guess you didn't talk with him. I told him to break up with you. I guess he didn't get a chance."

"He knows better," Doumeki said in a low tone. "He couldn't function without me. You don't understand that, do you?"

Misao gave him a sharp glance. "He really is what I want. He wants to make those steps towards me. Don't think you'll lure him away from me."

Doumeki didn't rise to the bait as they pulled in front of the warehouse. They both got out and could see portions of the roof curling back, only with invisible force.

"So do you see it?" Misao asked.

"Nope. Watanuki is seeing it, though. We've got to find him now, before that spirit gets at him. You help me get to him, and he'll tell me where to shoot." Doumeki ignored Misao's wary eying of the bow sans arrows.

They snuck up to the edge of the warehouse and peeked in through a cracked side door. Yoshiizumi was howling in rage. He gave Watanuki a swift, sharp kick in the stomach and demanded, "What the hell are you doing to this building, you little shit?"

He cried out in pain and coughed and then shouted, "I TOLD you I don't KNOW why they follow me! They JUST DO!"

"I'm going to pop your eyeballs out!" the man bellowed and drew a knife.

"That would be a RELIEF!" Watanuki shouted out with a nasty, sarcastic sneer. Doumeki knew Watanuki didn't fear the man a lick; it was whatever was tearing apart the building that panicked the seer.

Tons of black spiders seemed to come from the shadows before Misao could walk towards Watanuki. Doumeki grabbed his elbow to keep him from charging in. He shook his head at Misao's questioning gaze. "What are all those spiders doing?"

"Don't know. But they'll be bad news for anyone attacking Watanuki. That much I do know. Like I said, Watanuki has a lot of allies, and lots of enemies, in the spirit realm," Doumeki said. "He has to be approached carefully. Those spiders could easily be working for an enemy with a purpose. They may turn on us, so we have to be cautious."

Sure enough, the thugs helping Yoshiizumi were covered in spiders in no time. It was something out of a horror movie. They couldn't move fast enough before their faces were covered, rapidly, with spiders. The two men screamed and ran from the warehouse. They flailed and dropped their guns as they ran off.

"That makes things easy," Misao said.

"I thought something like that may happen," Doumeki said. He about went in, but Misao stopped him this time.

Misao went into the warehouse first and drew his .45 as he marched over, and then he placed the barrel against Yoshiizumi's forehead. The man looked like he was about to wet himself. Misao said, "You stupid fucker. You're dead meat."

"Misao! It's coming for me!" Watanuki shouted out. Sure enough, more of the tin roof peeled back with invisible hands. Now Watanuki's bound body was sliding across the concrete floor towards the bay. "Help me!"

Doumeki knew this was his moment. He stepped foreword. "Where is it?"

"Above me! You won't miss! It's huge!" Watanuki gasped. Then he suddenly started choking as his air was being cut off. Doumeki calmly drew back the string on his tournament bow and aimed right above Watanuki. A golden, glowing shaft appeared, and he let it fly. It must have hit the mark because Watanuki started to breath again.

The cacophony backed off. Doumeki went over to where Watanuki was tied up and freed him. He helped him stand, but was hurt when Watanuki went over to Misao. "We've got to go quickly! More things are coming after me."

Misao nodded and lowered his gun. Doumeki felt a flare of jealousy as Misao put his arm around Watanuki's shoulders and they left the kidnapper. Doumeki took in a sharp breath when he saw Yoshiizumi rise and draw a gun from his waistband.

"Fine! I'll kill you and send a message to Kanou!"

Yoshiizumi pulled the trigger, but Watanuki was actually quicker than Misao. He pushed Misao aside and out of the way. The bullet stuck Watanuki in the stomach. Watanuki fell to the concrete floor, now unconscious and bleeding.

Doumeki watched Misao take in what had just happened. The yakuza drew his gun again, walked up to Yoshiizumi, and emptied his chamber into the man's skull. Doumeki was grateful Watanuki hadn't witnessed that. It was the nastiest thing Doumeki had ever seen in his life.

Being the lover of a yakuza was not a life for Watanuki. He had to work harder to convince Watanuki of that. This fiasco would only help. If he was a hypocrite for it, so be it.

"Get pressure on the wound!" Misao ordered. Doumeki did as told and pressed his hands to Watanuki's wound.

They were both startled when Yuuko appeared as a projection on the wall of the warehouse. She said, "Bring him to me, not a hospital. Quickly." Then she disappeared.

Misao gave him a baffled expression, but Doumeki said, "Better do as she says."

Misao nodded. They got Watanuki into the car and Misao, once again, broke every traffic law like a Yankee. They were headed to the vacant lot. They both saw the wish shop for the first time, both were amazed by it.

"Now I see it," Misao said with narrowed eyes

"I see it, too. We both have a wishes, and we're going to have hell to pay for them," Doumeki said.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, Chevonne Knowles, you made me want to give Misao another ending than I planned. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I really had fun with it. I want to do another crossover with Okane ga Nai and xxxHolic, and I do have another idea for a Wednesday title. We shall see, but I really have to get back to Floodland II for now.

Part 15:

Doumeki laid Watanuki on the futon of the guest room. The girls swarmed Watanuki and started striping off his clothes, each of them murmuring "oh no... don't leave... part timer..." He was down to his underclothes; his white undershirt was now crimson.

Misao heard a huge, deep growl and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, just in the hallway, he saw a giant shadow that kind of looked like a fox, but had many more tails, nine to be exact. He shivered when a woman commanded, "Go and wait. Watanuki'll be fine."

The shadow moved and disappeared. A busty, leggy woman now appeared and gave Misao a cool expression. "I knew that would be a pain. They never like who takes their master's virginity, being notoriously jealous. Watanuki will have to name him soon to calm that temper before he kills someone. But of course, Watanuki doesn't understand that yet."

"You're the Dimensional Witch? At least, that's what Kimi called you."

"Kimi, eh? Well, yes, he's right about what I'm called. And you're the one ruining my Watanuki, I presume?"

"He's bleeding to death! Why bring him here?" Misao asked.

"For one, police would be involved with a gun shot wound, and you don't need that. Especially, since you splattered that man's brains all over that warehouse floor. Also, because if you took him to a hospital, he'd die. He's lost too much blood to live at this point. Here, he has a chance to live." She then gave him a very pointed looked. "You have a wish. What is it?"

"Save him! If you're what you say you are, you can do it. Do it now! Or else..." Misao threatened, planning on reloading his gun if the wench didn't do as he said.

"I can only do it if you and Doumeki pay the price together."

Misao glared at her. He suddenly felt as if he'd walked into an elaborate trap. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what Watanuki needs. For one, blood. For two, a relationship," she said. "Now who wants to give up what?"

"You think this is a joke?" Misao snarled, clenching his fists.

She gave him the most icy glare he had ever gotten and he suddenly realized he could see her face. She pointed out, "It's not funny in the least, what hurt him." Yuuko stroked Watanuki's hair and took off his glasses. She tucked them away in her kimono. She then gave both males a sharp glare, "Decide who gives me what! Quickly!"

Doumeki said, "You know he can't function like you want. Leave him in our world. If he goes into yours, he'll die very quickly."

Misao shivered. Yeah, he didn't have a concept of the spirits that would attack Watanuki. What could he have done to that thing at the warehouse? Nothing. Doumeki did it all. His chest felt strangely heavy. He'd never felt like this before. He could see the right path, but he really didn't want to take it.

Watanuki cried out. "Misao! Help me!" There was so much blood pouring from Watanuki's stomach. He was dying and it was his fault by trafficking with the underworld.

He knelt by Watanuki and stroked his bangs back. "I'll help you." Watanuki's eyes opened and he gave Misao a soft smile as he struggled to breath.

Watanuki then said the words Misao dreaded; he said, "I love you."

Misao felt as if his stomach was made of lead as he ran his hand over Watanuki's eyelids and ordered him to "sleep." Watanuki was dying, rapidly. He'd never seen someone survive a stomach wound like this. He had minutes to decide.

When Watanuki fell into an unconscious state, he looked up at Yuuko and snarled, "I'll leave him. Happy?!"

"It is your choice and I have no room to dictate one way or the other who gives me what."

"But you wanted this," Misao accused grabbing Watanuki's limp, left hand. "Save him already. You have your deal. I'll break it off with him."

Yuuko raised her hand over Watanuki's stomach. There was a golden glow over it and the bullet removed itself and went to Yuuko's hand. The wound started knitting itself. "Now the blood," she requested.

Doumeki nodded and knelt by Watanuki's side. He took Watanuki's free, right hand. Misao watched a red mist gradually leave Doumeki and enter Watanuki. Doumeki passed out beside Watanuki, still clinging tightly onto his right hand. Misao took a deep breath and gripped Watanuki's left hand tighter.

"When he wakes, you must break up with him. Understood?" Yuuko asked, firmly.

"Yes," Misao replied mechanically. He was sorrowful his plans with Watanuki wouldn't come to be. He blamed the woman. She wanted this, and she got her way. Doumeki and Watanuki slept side-by-side with clasped hands, and Misao found himself hating the tall archer with everything in him.

He kept a hold of Watanuki's left hand, because he wanted to feel him as long as he was allowed. Misao settled by Watanuki's left side and nuzzled his neck. "I feel the same way about you, but it's beyond my control."

* * *

"How are they?" Himawari asked.

"Good. Don't worry," Yuuko assured her.

"They all look so tied."

"It won' be the first time Doumeki gives up blood for Watanuki. He's strong and true."

"What about Kuba-san?" Himawari asked in distress. "Watanuki really loves him, I think."

"Watanuki is about to have a large heartbreak. He'll need you to lean on for a while as one of his closest friends."

"I'll do that, of course. Watanuki is such a good friend."

Yuuko said with a grim expression, "Good. Go home and just meet with him on Monday morning. He'll be physically fine, but his spirits will be very low." Himawari nodded and did as she was told. Yuuko continued to look on the three of them on the futon.

* * *

When Watanuki woke he was incredibly thirsty and blurry eyed. His hand went to his stomach, but he felt very little pain. He realized he was wearing a loose, white nagajuban and nothing else. The bed he was lying on was the one in Yuuko's bedroom. He knew it from cleaning it so often.

He was amazed there was warmth on both sides of the bed, but there was no one lying by him on either side. It was morning, judging by the light. He heard Misao say, "Good. I owe you one... Well, what did he expect?... Is Kanou pissed?... No? Well, it was that joker's fault Ayase-kun got raped so I guessed he wouldn't be too pissed I blew that fucker's head off... I'll see him tomorrow morning, then."

Watanuki looked over to see Misao had been on his cell phone as he leaned against the window. Misao put his phone in his slacks pocket and gave Watanuki an impassive gaze.

"Your brother?" Misao nodded and walked over to the edge of the bed. He moaned and rubbed his stomach. It felt bruised. "What happened?"

"You got in the way of a bullet for me."

"I did. I remember now! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said placidly.

"You brought me to the wish shop?"

"You almost died," Misao said, his tone was so dour.

Watanuki started panicking. He knew what that meant if Misao could get in. Watanuki flung aside the comforter and stood on unsteady feet. Misao caught him by the arms before he fell to the floor. Watanuki gripped Misao's lapels and demanded through clenched teeth, "What did you trade?"

Misao had Watanuki sit down on the bed and removed his clenched fists. "I'm rescinding my offer. Stay in school and here. Go be with Doumeki or anyone else you want to hold you. I'm not interested any more."

"What? Why?" Watanuki gasped, feeling the air knocked out of him.

"Because you bore me and you can't function in my world."

"But we were going to make things work. You promised me!" Watanuki said, feeling horrible ire flare.

"It's beyond my control."

Watanuki shook his head and gripped Misao's suit coat again. "Yuuko made you do this, didn't she?"

"It's beyond my control," Misao said calmly, removing Watanuki's grip once again.

"You don't have to do this! Please don't leave me alone," Watanuki pleaded, his throat was tightening.

"It's beyond my control."

"Why do you keep saying that?! STOP SAYING THAT!"

Misao turned towards the door and started walking away. Watanuki launched himself off the bed and clung to Misao, fiercely. Misao shrugged him off with an impassive gaze and left the bedroom, saying, "It's beyond my control."

Watanuki was furious, now. He marched after Misao. He knew the man was lying. Something had happened, and he wanted answers. He hurled the nasty accusation, "So you got your rocks off and you're leaving me? You ROTTEN bastard!"

"It's beyond my control," Misao said, not even looking over his shoulder at Watanuki as he moved towards the front parlor of the wish shop.

"I'll tell the police on you! I'll tell them how you seduced me." Watanuki issued the angry, hollow threat as a desperate ploy to get Misao to stop and let him convince him to stay together. Then it dawned on him and he shook his head feeling like a fool. "That's why you always use protection with me. You didn't trust me to not go to the police! I'm such an idiot! They'll still believe me."

Misao turned and gave him a cool look. Watanuki shouted at him, "Say something!"

"It's beyond my control."

Watanuki slapped a vase off an end table. It smashed; water, flowers, and shards spilled over the floor. Watanuki then walked over the mess, not caring about the cuts to the soles of his feet. He threw himself at Misao.

Misao caught him, slammed him against the foyer's wall, and clenched Watanuki's throat, tightly. He got almost nose to nose with Watanuki and reiterated firmly and with a low voice, "It's beyond my control."

Watanuki now felt tears as Misao let him go and walked away, out of the shop and out of his life. He sank to the foyer's floor and sobbed with abandon. He was startled when Doumeki came over and tugged him up by the arm.

Doumeki looked sickly and pale, but his eyes for once had something Watanuki craved: emotion. Granted, it wasn't the emotion he wanted: pity. He so desperately wanted to be furious with him. He was probably why Misao had left him. Watanuki felt so drained, himself, too drained now for any more rage.

Doumeki didn't say a thing. He took Watanuki back to Yuuko's bed, and they collapse there together. Doumeki gently took Watanuki in his arms and rubbed his back in lazy circles. Watanuki asked, "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. It's Sunday. You slept over a day. Did you have any dreams?"

"No, not a one. Not even Haruka." Watanuki fought against his shortness of breath and his urge to peel himself from Doumeki's arms. He made himself relax when he met Doumeki's eyes. Pity again, but it was so soft and kind.

Doumeki said, "I won't touch you again if you really don't want me to."

Watanuki snuggled closer to Doumeki. "I don't know what I want, now. I'm still confused."

"'Sokay," Doumeki mumbled. "We'll figure it out together."

* * *

It wasn't long before Watanuki fell back asleep, but this time he was back in his dreamscape. He started when a weight came to rest on his shoulder and turned. It was Haruka. The man patted his face and gave him the same look of pity. "Come and rest some. You're so exhausted."

He let the man change his dreamscape to a cherry tree orchard. He lay down and was surprised when Haruka let him put his head on his lap. Haruka brushed back Watanuki's hair and asked, "Do you want to talk?"

"No. It hurts, what he did. Misao didn't care at all. And he kept saying that one thing over and over. It was so horrible. If I ever hear someone saying that again... I HATE him! He promised me things and then took it away. I wanted to live with him so badly. I was even willing to endure seeing spirits for the rest of my life for him, but he didn't care about that sacrifice!"

"You don't hate him. What he did hurt you. You're in pain, and hate is a way of expressing pain in a way where you're safe and not vulnerable. You'll have to make yourself vulnerable to that pain in order to heal." Watanuki looked up at Haruka, feeling so dissatisfied and restless. "You don't have to do that today, or even next week, but one day you will."

Watanuki spat out bitterly, "Everyone wanted me to break up with him, anyway. I hope everyone is happy I'm alone."

Haruka frowned and stroked Watanuki's hair. "Do you really think any of us are rejoicing in your heartbreak? Don't you think we hurt with you? Don't you think we cared over your existence so much we'd endure seeing your heart breaking for a season?"

Watanuki couldn't hold back his emotions any more. He cuddled closer to Haruka and started weeping again. Watanuki felt as if he were melting into darkness. And then there was that dream again.

He looked around himself. In front of him was a large man with a monocle and a beard. He was frowning at Watanuki, obviously displeased by his presence. Beside Watanuki was Syaoran, looking baffled and as if he were in some sort of pain. Watanuki then looked over his shoulder to see Yuuko in that dimensional, traveling dress. Her expression was overly serious.

"This child..." the man said, tilting his head towards Watanuki.

Then Yuuko said firmly, "No. The future has yet to be ordained."

Syaoran was now looking at Watanuki, an almost horrified look on his face. He asked with an ashen complexion, "Who is... this...?"

Suddenly, there was a rush of purple butterflies and he was alone again, save for Yuuko. She now had her arms outstretched and there was concentration on her face.

"That was not for you to see, Watanuki."

"You always say that every time, Yuuko. Who was that man with the monocle, and why doesn't Syaoran know me? I'm tired of this dream!"

"This is not for you. Go wake up and get some pleasure and comfort from Doumeki."

Then that glowing disk formed under her feet, swallowed her, and she disappeared from his dreamscape. If only he could finish that dream and Yuuko wouldn't stop it every time.

* * *

Watanuki woke in Doumeki's arms and tried to pull away subtly. It didn't work. The sun was setting and the room grew dark with dusk. Doumeki stirred and propped up on his elbow. "Stop, Watanuki. Just relax."

Watanuki gradually nodded. He was too tired to fight anymore. He let his body just lose all tension and weariness. That's when Doumeki loosened Watanuki's nagajuban while pressing kisses on his neck. Watanuki was typically ticklish, but he let Doumeki do what he wanted with his neck and the hand creeping up his chest.

"Stop! You're only doing this because you feel sorry for me!" Watanuki accused and shoved Doumeki's broad chest.

"I'm doing this because I want you to feel good again."

Watanuki stopped resisting out of shock. He fought the tightness in his throat and then said, "Please don't use me like he did."

He gave Watanuki a smirk. "I seemed to do a lot of favors for you."

"You dumb ass! I cook for you every single day!"

"So now you want sex for your food on top of it all? Fine, I guess I can put out for your food, but it better be good," Doumeki teased blandly with the hint of a smile. Watanuki about bellowed at him, but he was too emotionally drained. A mysterious laughter bubbled up in Watanuki as Doumeki started kissing him all over his face. He stopped laughing and kissed Doumeki back with an honest passion just for Shizuka.

Doumeki then straddled Watanuki's hips and removed his own kimono with crane print. Watanuki's panicked instinct to run stilled with some effort, but seeing Doumeki's sculpted body helped. Watanuki ran his hand down Doumeki's abdomen and admired the firmness. He took Doumeki's member in his hand and started stroking slowly.

"You're just mine," Doumeki said.

Watanuki settled back against the pillows and let Doumeki go down on him. Doumeki's mouth just felt so good; it was too pleasurable. He came hard and quick, trying to push Doumeki's head from between his legs. "Stop! Stop! Too much!"

When Watanuki came down from his climax, Doumeki said, "I want to be in you." Watanuki flushed horribly, but nodded. Doumeki said, "But let's wait. I think we're both tired."

"I want that too, but it isn't the right time," Watanuki agreed. He knew if he let Doumeki have coitus right now, it would be just an effort to erase Misao from his heart, just an effort to get some comeuppance towards the man. If he were to let Doumeki have coitus, he wanted it to be with sincerity and because he wanted to give it to Doumeki, not out of pettiness against Misao.

Doumeki kissed the back of Watanuki's neck. "I'm willing to wait on you."

"Well, I can at least repay you." Watanuki slowly kissed a trail down Doumeki's abdomen and reciprocated, but it was with a willing spirit for the first time.

* * *

Misao walked through the dark park on that Sunday evening. He was trying to plot out everything to say to Kanou. Homare was a good oniisan and had cleaned up the mess Misao had left in the warehouse. Kanou had let word out that Misao had killed Yoshiizumi and some new respect was given according to what Homare had said.

Killing Yoshiizumi had ended up being a plus for Kanou's firm, and Misao was going to get a bonus for it. Misao was going to refuse it, though. He wanted no money for doing what any yakuza should do when his bed partner was shot. Kanou would understand the refusal, but his honor required he offer the bonus.

The street lights near the park gradually came on and cast the place in shadows. He took a deep breath, his heart was heavy as he thought foul, ugly thoughts towards that woman that thought she owned Watanuki. He wanted to kill the wench for every agonizing step he took outside of that wish shop with Watanuki begging him to not leave. How he despised her.

The whiff of cigarette smoke came to his nose, and he looked over to a bench. There was a young man in a black turtle neck and jeans sitting on the bench taking a drag. Misao caught his surprised intake of breath. He could see this man's face clearly. He looked away and looked back. Yes, he could see every detail again. He was a very handsome young man, but he looked as if life had been hard on him.

The young man noticed Misao and asked, "Do you want a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke."

"Coffee then?" The man gave a chuckle that sounded utterly remorseful. It echoed everything in Misao's heart. "I could use some company, and you look the same."

"I could," Misao admitted. "I'm Kuba Misao."

"I'm Sumeragi Subaru."

End.

A/N: One of the most heart-wrenching break-ups scenes was from Dangerous Liaisons/ Cruel Intentions. Yeah, I did use it here, so that idea isn't mine. Still, for this story, I think you'll like how I integrated it.


End file.
